Love begins with friendship
by musicforsoul
Summary: The first stage to love is friendship. Callie is a singer/ musician and Arizona is a counselor. They meet and start at the first stage and then go with the flow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sound of the guitar playing woke her up with a start. Her precious electric guitar. Callie Torres did not like it when her roommate touched her instrument especially when she was drunk and dancing it out with live music. It wasn't her guitar, yet. She had taken it from a friend for a few days to compose a new song. She loved the way she could always surprise herself with her composition. And she loved instruments and didn't mind music at any time of the day. But music which was not even soothing to her ears and totally inappropriate for 3 a.m. really got her angry.

Callie cursed her roomate and made her way to the living room.

'Cristina Yang!', she screamed, 'put my guitar away right now!'

'Torres! Come join me', Cristina replied. Cristina and her best friend Meredith Grey, both had one guitar in their hands. Cristina was holding the electric guitar where as Meredith was holding Callie's acoustic guitar. But, the sound of the electric guitar offered no room for the acoustic instrument.

Callie was furious now. She had an extra practice session with the kids the next day which was supposed to be held really early. And she was not a morning person. She really needed to get enough rest to deal with stress of the upcoming audition. She went to where Cristina was standing and took the instrument out of her hands. She was ready to scream at her and it looked like she was not the only one who was furious. A loud knock on their door made them all jump.

Cristiana opened the door only to see a blonde with big blue eyes looking back at them and then scanning the room.

Callie's P.O.V.

The minute cristina opened the door and I saw the beautiful woman standing in front of me, I stopped breathing. My heart was beating so fast that I could actually feel it as if it were to jump out of my body at any minute. And those eyes looked back at me. I swear I could have stared at her all day but it looked like she wouldn't. The blue eyes looked down and then right back at me. But, this time her eyes looked pointy. And then she spoke to me.

'You!', she was pointing a finger at me now, 'Do you realize that it is 3 in the morning? Do you realize that you have neighbours who are trying to sleep and your house is NOT SOUND PROOF!' wow she was really angry. God she was Hot! I was completely lost for words and lost in her beauty, not realizing that I was being accused.

'Oh so are you just going to stand there and look at me and really not even going to apologize?', she said. That's when I realized that I was holding the guitar in my hand. Oh! Oh! Realization hit me. I tried to say something but she stopped me.

'Oh no no! I don't want to hear it now. Next time you play that thing so loud, I will come here and break it!', and with that she disappeared. Callie stood in silence for two minutes. She didn't care that she was being accused for something she didn't do. She just couldn't take those eyes out of her mind. And those lips. And that hair. And that face. And that body.

She forgot that she had an early morning. She just stood there for a little longer.

'Earth to Torres', Cristina called out.

'Who was THAT?!', Meredith asked.

'That is our new neighbor', Cristina told her

Callie was surprised. She would have noticed her before. 'Since when?'

'Since four days back. She moved in with Alex'

Oh right. Callie was not in town the previous week. She was attending her elder sister, Aria's birthday, which as usual was at a unique destination. This time it was Las Vegas. And instead of having a good time, all Callie did was took care of everybody and their wallets. She knew everybody would get too drunk and would not know what's happening around them. She had always been the one who would take care of everybody.

'Is she Alex's new girlfriend?' , Meredith's question brought her back into the conversation.

'Nah! I met her in the hallway the other day and she said she knew Alex since a few years, but as a friend. But she must be tough if she is staying with Alex! Don't you think Callie'

Callie was too deep in her thoughts to notice the question she was being asked. Seeing Callie blush lightly made Cristina very curious.

'Cal! You like her don't you?'

'What? No…no!'

'You're blushing'

No I'm not Cristina! I am going back to bed', Callie said completely forgetting the incident created by Cristina, which was an advantage for her. She smirked, 'Wow! This should sure be interesting.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and also thank you for writing a review. I really am surprised by the number of followers as this is certainly not un-welcomed. I hope i can take this story to your apprecitation.

* * *

Chapter 2

Arizona's P.O.V.

I have no idea how I managed to look her in the eye and say those things that I said. Those beautiful brown eyes, those lovely features and that perfect body was too much to make me think straight. When I looked at her, I swear I could feel those butterflies in my stomach, my heart beating so fast and of course the blush on my face. How I controlled it, even I don't know. I surprised myself with the shouting. Maybe it was because of the long and tiring past few days. I am exhausted and all I want to do is sleep, but the breathtaking beauty that is in my head won't let me.

I haven't seen her in the last 4 days that I have been here because I would never forget that face. Never. Falling in and out of sleep, I finally decided at 6 a.m. that I am in no luck to get good rest. I get up and head to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Taking my time to change and drinking my morning coffee I head out to get my newspaper. When I open the door I am met with the face that had been on my mind for the last 3 hours.

For a moment we were just staring at each other as if it were a competition of who could stare longer.

'Hey', she said. That was the first time I heard her voice, since i never let her talk last night. She had a beautiful deep voice and her expression was apologetic.

'Umm…Hi!', I tried.

'Listen about last night…I really apologize for the noise. My roommate…actually never mind for excuses. I am just really sorry'. She really looked as if she meant it and so I just dropped it. Not that I would actually be able to hold a grudge against such a girl for long.

'Yeah that's okay. I guess I was pretty rough myself. I apologize for that.'

'No, you weren't', she stopped to think then continued, 'Umm you know…we got to know each other in a pretty rough way. How about we just start again? Maybe you could come to our place for dinner someday? And you know Alex loves when I cook. We could all have a good evening together. What do you think?

Yeah as if I could say no to her, I thought. 'That sounds awesome', I say nervously.

'Great! How about tonight, say 7?'

'I need to talk to Alex but I am sure he has nothing on his schedule for the night.'

'It's settled then. I'll see you tonight', she said with the most amazing smile. Wow! I felt more of the nerves now.

'Yes', I managed to say still caught by that smile. 'Umm hey…I don't even know your name'

'Callie Torres'

'I am Arizona. Arizona Robbins'

' See you later Arizona'

I was silently reading the newspaper, keeping my eye open for any advertisement for the job of my choice when Alex makes his way into the kitchen. I still remember how we met. I first met him when my family and I shifted here because of my dad's military job. I was in the playground where he came up to me and started flirting with me. I had met many guys who were onto me but I never liked them more than friends. Thankfully Alex understood soon enough and we just hung out as friends. He used to have trouble handling his younger brother and sister and I used to help him out. I used to take care of them in my free time and Alex couldn't be more grateful. His sister had tried to commit suicide because of her illness and I saw how well Alex took care of them. I hated to see the pain all three of them had to bear as children and that is when I decided that I want to become a child counsellor. We had shifted again soon after that but we would always send an email to each other. When I was finally ready to take a break from my life and move elsewhere, I made a run for Seattle. I loved living here before and I always wanted to come back.

'Morning Robbins'

'It's afternoon, Alex'

'Ya whatever dude. I got home late'

'You mean you came home early in the morning. Where were you anyway?'

'I spent the night with Izzie at Joe's. We just drank which is why I have this huge hangover. And I am starving, you got anything ready to eat?'

'I have some Bacon left for you. And speaking of food, Callie invited us to her house for dinner tonight. You think you can make it?'

'Oh hell yeah! That girl cooks like nobody's business. Plus she is Hot which is bonus.', he said.

'What do you know about her? I haven't seen her around?'

'She teaches music at some school and lives with the weirdest person on this freaking planet.'

'Yeah, I have met Cristina. And I agree with you'

'Yeah…. But they are good drinking buddies and Callie plays music that you chicks can die for. I have her to thank for to melt my girlfriends. They just forget all they had to talk about and are always in a good mood after listening to that music.'

'It didn't sound like that last night'

'What?', he asked and I explained what happened at 3 a.m.

'That must be Cristina being drunk. That is not the first time it has happened.'

That's it. I froze at that sentence. Wait a minute. I shouted at Callie for something she didn't do? Oh god! I am such an idiot! And I said all those mean things to her and she even apologized this morning. I feel like crap now. How do I confront her tonight. SHIT!

Callie's P.O.V.

All these kids are singing songs of love and all the lyrics just take me back to Arizona. Arizona. I actually might have said her name over and over again on my way to work. The image I got of her last night was enough to keep me awake for the rest of the night. And the flash of dimples that I got this morning is enough to keep me thinking about her throughout the day. I am happy that I stood up and asked her to dinner. I mean I didn't ask her out, I know. But atleast I got a way to get to know her more. I plan on making Chicken Picata, my specialty and I know that she will like it. And I know Cristina and Alex are going to be really happy themselves.

Oh crap Cristina! I really hope she behaves. She has a great heart but she can be pretty straight forward, which not all can handle. I should remember to take some tequila home. That is sure to keep her happy.

'Torres!', Marks calls out to me at lunch. Mark is the fitness trainer at the school and also my best friend. I actually met him when I was going to the gym. He was there doing push ups and I was happy to stop what I was doing and check him out. We did have a little time of fooling around all that while back, but that's all it was. Two people fooling around.

'Hey Mark!', I say as I see Addison right behind him, 'Hi Addie!' I met Addison as Mark's Ex. Turns out I wasn't the only one who has fooled around with Mark. Addison and I became good friends soon and best friends shortly after that. She was the drama teacher and her job fitted her perfectly. She had the looks and the ability to create different expressions and she was good with kids. Though somehow I still believe that she misses her job as a model.

'Torres, what's with the smile on your face?'

'What? What smile?', I try my best to hide the smile.

'That! Right there on your face', Addison adds. 'You are blushing! Did you meet somebody? Because that is totally your I've-got-a-date face'

'Hey I don't have any such face. And no I do not have a date. I just have dinner plans with Cristina, Alex and Arizona.'

And they caught on the tiny smile when I said her name.

'Who is Arizona?'

'She is Alex's new roommate. She moved only four days back so I thought I could invite her and you know get to know her. '

'Yeah and screw her!'

'MARK!'

'Oh come on! You thought about it!'

'Bye Mark!'

'I want details tomorrow Cal', Addie shouted after me.

Secretly I hope there are details to give ;)

'Ok Alex, let's get going! It is 7 o'clock', Arizona screamed.

'Somebody is too excited for this dinner', Alex commented with a smirk.

'No…I just… I just don't like to be late you know. My father taught me never to be late.'

'Right! Let's go then'

After a soft know on Callie's door, Arizona waited nervously for her to open it. Within seconds the door opened revealing a beautiful Latina, dressed casually in a pair of jeans and sleeve top. She smiled at Arizona, moving her eyes up and down the blonde's body and holding the door for support when she met with those dimples again. She was glad for the support of the door, she needed it.

'Hi! Please come in.'

* * *

I am open to feedbacks :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the kind words to all who reviewed. If at all you don't like what i write, you can tell me :)

This is a small chapter for today.

* * *

Chapter 3

Callie's P.O.V.

The sight of Arizona in her shorts has left me drooling. Those legs have a magnetic energy that draw my eyes towards them every few seconds. I think Arizona even caught me looking at her twice.

I am all ready with the drinks and the food. Arizona is drinking white wine. I just have this urge to go around her and drop my red wine all over her white top. _Bad Callie. _I shake my head to get rid any such thoughts _._I need to memorize everything she likes, I think to myself. And I want to know more, so I quickly take the food to the table and begin to place it everybody's plate. The conversation is light. Arizona tells us why she shifted to Seattle and I just Thank God again for that.

'So what do you do Arizona? Where are you working?', I finally ask

'I don't have a job yet. I just left everything I had so suddenly that I didn't get to plan my next move. I am quite impulsive but I figured I need to look harder if I want to survive. Back in Chicago I was a counsellor for children and students.'

'Oh really? That's quite interesting. It might be nice to be around kids all day.' I could picture her as a kid, holding a baby in her hand. I smile at that thought.

'Yes it is. Even as a child, I was very good with them. I used to work as a nanny at a very young age. I had this unspoken connection with some kids and they just listened to everything I said. I figured that it was a strong suit. Plus I get to learn a lot from them. After every session I have with a kid I feel like I have grown.

'I know what you mean. I think the students teach us how to teach. It is a lovely way to learn. I remember how on my first day to work I had taken chocolates for the students, just to win them. I failed obviously.'

'You wouldn't need to try to win someone. You would already have them', she said. She looked at me with those gorgeous eyes and I can't help staring at her.

'Is that right? I suppose you never tried either in that case?'

'Oh I did, I bought a pair of heeleys and I sure did get eyes on me.' When she said it that way it just made me a little jealous.

'Heeleys Arizona?', I ask with a raised eyebrow.

'What?! You should watch me roll, I am good at it! _I bet you are. Oh God! I need a distraction from these dirty thoughts._

Alex chokes on his drink when she said that and it is as if we finally realize that we aren't the only ones in this room. I like Cristina and Alex. They never interrupt.

'And your mother lets you wear them?', I ask jokingly.

'Oh she hates them. I do get scolded every now and then but my brother and my father support me. You should meet them sometime. They would love you!', she says without thinking. She makes a wide eyed face and I just laugh at how adorable she is. I feel so attracted to her, but that is a problem for me. I am too messed up at the moment to get into anything.

'Yes that is amazing Arizona!', I tell her and smile at her. She looks at me and we have started staring at each other AGAIN.

'Ughhh! Enough of this. Let's dance!', Cristina breaks the bubble. Without getting a response, she goes up and places a song on my ipod. She begins to dance as she always does after a dozen shots of tequila. Arizona looks at me with confusion and I just shrug at her. I take her by the hand and take her to the corner of my room and we both start dancing. This time I caught her staring at me several times. I know I can dance pretty well, I am quite hot. But when she looks at me like that it just makes her hotter.

There is no sign of Alex and we figured that he just left. After a crazy dance session we are all pretty tired and quickly move to sit on the couch. Cristina goes straight to her room and shuts the door without saying anything.

'Just ignore her. She never announced her arrival or her departure', I say at Arizona's amused look.

'Callie… I'm sorry for last night. I had no idea that you weren't the one who was playing the guitar. I was just so tired and….'

'Don't worry about it Arizona. I know you meant no insult.'

'You know, I heard a lot about your music and I was hoping that you could play me something for me.'

I was nervous at first by her demand but then I pushed those thoughts back. I never get nervous, but I just wanted to impress Arizona. I walked across the room and picked up on my acoustic guitar and began playing.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

The minute Callie began to sing, I got goosebumps on my hand. All those things Alex said about her music, were true. Her voice was deep and smooth. And her beats matched those of my heart.

_Everybody's selling something  
Wanting more than what they have and  
Haven't got the sight of sense  
To sense what's really going round  
And no one wants to tell the truth  
We'll fight to know the rules  
That tell us to be good enough_

And no one knows  
that you and I,  
baby we see eye to eye

She was looking right into my eyes. Not staring aimlessly. But looking at them as if she could see through me and into my soul. I closed my eyes and I could feel myself at a different surrounding. It was a soft soothing song and I drifted along with it.

Oh how I wish I could wake up to her music every morning and drift to sleep with her humming in my ear_. Yeah! In your dreams Arizona_.

After the song ended I had no words to tell her how beautiful it was. So I just went and hugged her. She didn't look surprised, she only returned the hug and then smiled at me.

'Calliope that was amazing!'

'Wait…how do you know my name?'

'It is written behind that picture of you and your sister on the stand'

'Thank you', she said with a genuine smile.

We looked at each other and then at our hands which were still linked. I quickly cleared my throat and checked the time.

'I should go now. It's late. Thank you for the lovely dinner Calliope.'

'It was my pleasure Arizona. Good night.'

'Good night.'

Oh yeah! It was a good night :)

* * *

Song: Eye to eye by Sara Ramirez

I hope you all like it. Let me know :)


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review to everybody. I am glad you like it:)

Here is a small chapter for today. Sorry, didn't get time for more.

* * *

Chapter 4

Arizona's P.O.V.

It has been 3 weeks since I had the dinner at Callie's house. I met her 21 times after that. Yes! We met everyday. It was either

'Hey Arizona, do you know how to sew a button?' or

'Calliope… umm do you have any number from where I could get some Chinese take out?'or

'Zona! You have to come for a drink… I got your favourite wine!' or

'Calliope, I am so sick of sitting at home and having nothing to do. You have to help me look for jobs.' Or

'Arizonaaa… no take out today! I am making some Caesar's salad and home cooked pasta for us!' or my personal favourite…

'Calliope, I was just going to get some grocery. Did you just come back from school?'

She looked shocked when I said grocery shopping, like I was incapable of doing that. Atleast that one was genuine. Oh who am I kidding?! I waited behind the door to see her walk into the hallway and decided to go grocery shopping just then. At all times we spent a good amount of time talking to each other and listening to what the other one says intently. There was no formality between us anymore.

We had this good friendship building up. I know I wanted more from her, more than friendship but I wasn't sure that she wanted the same. I turned to her whenever I needed help or the time when I was missing my parents and all I wanted to do was cry. She held me in her arms until I was all cried out and then she took me home and tucked me in bed.

She turned to me too. She liked to talk about how well her students were progressing and whenever she wrote a new song, I was the first person to hear it.

I really wanted to ask her out but I wasn't exactly sure if she was into women and I didn't want to take a chance, not with her. From the way she looked at me sometimes I am sure she was checking me out, but I heard Alex say something about her ex-husband yesterday and then I really started to doubt it.

Callie was truly amazing but I didn't want me to be the first girl she ever dated. I had been through that many times before and I couldn't do it again. I wanted to know more about this ex-husband of hers but Alex had to leave for work and I haven't seen him since. I plan to ask him more tonight.

My thoughts are put to a halt when Alex enters to the house.

'Hey Alex… I called for some Pizza earlier. I have left some for you on the counter.'

'Sweet! Thanks I'm starving', he said as he picked up a slice.

'So I've was thinking about what you said in the morning yesterday, you muttered something about how you ran into Calliope's ex? What was that about?'

'Oh so this pizza is a bribe to get information on her. Haven't you asked her out already?'

'Ok fine. I want to know about her. And I really want to ask her out but everytime I mention anything about relationships, she just becomes a little sad you know.'

'Look Robbins… Callie has not had the best experiences at relationships. When I met her, she had got a divorce with George soon after he cheated on her. I mean can you imagine. He cheated on HER!'

I couldn't believe it. How could anyone cheat on Callie. I have had a few good relationships along with bad ones, but I was never attracted to anyone this fast like I was to Callie and couldn't imagine the worst happening to her.

'And then she met Erica', he continued, 'She came along and manipulated her. She made Callie her puppet. It was like she attached strings to her and made her dance to her tunes. And Callie was like this innocent puppy. She was in all her relationships 100%. She genuinely liked Erica but didn't know of her capabilities. Erica was a reporter and she could make up any dirty story and finish Callie and her career anytime she wanted or so she threatened her towards the end, or so I've heard. Then one day Erica decided that she needed her some change and so she just left, without a goodbye. That broke Callie again and I haven't seen her have a serious relationship since then.'

This new information about Callie made her heart break for her. She wanted to go hug her right this very minute and take away her pain. But she knew she needed to play her card smartly and more importantly slowly and she was all up for that.

Atleast she got to know that Callie liked women. She would just need to gain her trust now.

Callie's P.O.V.

_Speak softly love and hold me warm against the heart_

_I feel your words the tender trembling moments start_

_We're in a world _

_Our very own_

_Sharing a love that only few have ever know_

'Ok Sapphire, I want you to come a little on your left so that you don't mix up your octave with the alto's.'

These kids are amazing at what they do and they have been practicing really hard for their audition. I am very proud of them and I am going to help them throughout the competition.

We were just finishing for the day when Addison walks up to me and hands me my bag.

'Ready to go?'

'Yes please', I say enthusiastically.

'Hot date again?', Addison asked with a smirk

'We are not dating Addie. So get that look off your face.'

'You seem happy to "hangout" with her so why haven't you asked her out already? You two really seem to like each other, we all can see that.'

'I don't know Addie. I guess I'm just scared of screwing it up or something. I am really tired of being left as trash all over again. I have an amazing friendship with Arizona and it makes me really happy. I know that I have feelings for her, which are more than those of friendship but I know that in my current state, I am not ready. I need a control of my life first and need to clear my emotions. Till then, we are just friends okay?'

She just nodded her head and we walked out of the school.

* * *

Review if you like, it is very much appreciated :)


	5. Chapter 5

To- calzonafan123: Thank you for the constant reviews. I guess there will be more.

- sm123: Thank you, it means a lot to me. And they will be together, soon :)

And thank you to all others who are viewing this and also to those who are letting me know about their point of view.

* * *

Chapter 5

'Did you hear?', Mark asked me.

'Hear what?'

'The student counsellor, she was fired. She was having an affair with two of her students. The principal just gave her the notice.'

'I always found her a bit weird. That shrill in her voice told me that she was just faking it.'

'But she was hot! I hope the new one is hotter though! They should send advertisements starting from tomorrow.'

'Wait a minute, the principal hasn't already given the post to someone else?'

'Not that I've heard of', Mark says with a shrug.

'Oh Mark you're the best!', I say as I run to catch the principal before he leaves.

I reach the door and knock on it. I enter as I hear a 'come in'.

'Ah! Ms. Torres. How may I help you?'

'Principal Webber, I just heard that our student counsellor lost her job and you don't have anyone else to fill that post. Is that right?!'

'Yes that is right. I just gave her the notice. Why do you ask? Do you have anyone in mind? Because I would love to be put out of my misery!', Webber states.

'As a matter of fact, I do sir. I know just the person. She is smart, has a good qualification, she has good references and I know she is good with kids. She moved here three weeks ago and has been looking for a job since.' I am just praying that Principal Webber decides to agree to atleast meet Arizona.

'Alright then, how about you get her to meet me tomorrow and we'll go on from there?'

'That's great sir. Thank you. She will be here', with that I leave to go home. I am too excited to share the news with Arizona. I know she has been really bored and desperately needs a job. I can't get home fast enough.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

Day 7 of work and I couldn't be happier. Today was the day when Principal Webber would tell me if I get to stay here permanently or not. When Callie told me about this opportunity, I wanted to kiss her. Of course I brushed the thought away and settle for a hug.

I was told to stay in the school for a week and get to know the children and the environment and they would see how good I am at my job and how well I mix around here. If I would have to rate myself I would have said that I have the job. I am good at what I do and I am confident about it.

I knock lightly as I wait for a response and enter Principal Webber's office.

'Ms. Robbins… please take a seat.'

I sit and quickly check my posture. He is turned around and I use the time to brush my hair with my hand. I was a counsellor but I have always had authority issues. I needed to look presentable, especially today.

' Ms. Robbins, I have observed your movements for a week now and I must say that I am very impressed. I spoke with your last employer back in Chicago and I hear only good things about you. The children have expressed their views about you as the best they've ever had and I agree. Infact, all other teachers in the school have approved of you especially Ms. Torres. She personally assured me of your excellence.', she says clamly.

I smile when he says that Callie spoke well of me. I was confident but I was not expecting such a good response.

'Thank you sir. I have loved working with the children till now and look forward to more. And the teachers are very welcoming, especially Ms. Torres.'

'Well then I am very happy to assign you as the head of Guidance and Counselling Department, here at Seattle Grace School. It will be a pleasure working with you.'

'The pleasure is all mine, sir!'

'YAYYY!', I scream in my head. Now my week has been great. I got to ride with Callie three times since all other times she had early practice and now I get to ride with her almost everyday. And she stood up for me. I walk to my office lost in her thoughts.

I must say, she works very hard with those students and exactly why they have one of the best singing teams. She kept me company during lunch and helped me out with any other work. When she wasn't around I hung out with Teddy who is a real good person to have as a friend and with Callie's best friends, Addison and Mark. Teddy was a biology teacher and from her conversations and her study I got to know that she loves hearts. Mark was like a child who knew he was hot and that all the girls would fond over him, unfortunately for him, I was gay. Addie has been really sweet and fun to hang out with. She also tries to keep Mark off me but then again it isn't an easy task.

My thought cycle comes to an end as my next student comes in with a tear in her eye. I ask her to sit in front of me and offer her a glass of water. I didn't see this student before so I asked her what her name was.

'Kate', she said softly.

'What's the matter Kate? Did someone say something to you?'

'No…it's…actually….(sob)…my friend asked me out today, again. He asked me last week too but I said no and he asked me today again…(sob)…'

'Is that a bad thing Kate? Do you not like him?', I ask politely hoping that she would continue.

'No! he is a very nice guy and I really like him…it's just that I don't know why he wants to go out with me…he will not like me once he gets to know me…. I am not a good person.'

'Why do you say that Kate?'

'I have a very bad temper Ms. Robbins. And when I get mad I say hurtful things to people. I don't even know why I do that, I just do. I had two relationships before and both left me very wounded. I guess that is why I just… I'm just afraid now. And anytime someone gives me a compliment or says anything nice to me, I just don't believe them and assume the worst. I can't live like this anymore…I need some way to get over this.'

I listen to every word this 16 year old has to say and I think about how similar her story is to that of Callie's. Sure Callie's was much more complicated but it was very similar. I understand how she might be feeling now and how this girl might be feeling. Eventually it doesn't matter what our age is, we all have similar way of dealing with matters of the heart.

'Kate, after listening to your story I feel that you are blaming yourself for the first two relationships. No matter how it ended, somewhere you do blame yourself and that is why you don't think you are good enough anymore. You don't take those compliments because you refuse to accept it. You have tried criticizing yourself for a while now and where has it got you? Are you any happy with that?' she shook her head and I continued, 'then how about you start complimenting yourself. Slowly. One step at a time everyday and after a while you will see the change. You just need to accept yourself again.'

Kate agreed to what I said and promised to practice the exercise given to her every day for one week. I told her to look at herself in the mirror every morning and just smile for a few seconds which she was willing to do. I keep a mental note to ask Callie if she too blames herself for her past relationships. I will ask her when the time is right. Maybe even she thinks that she is not good enough. But I have enough time to get to her.

* * *

For most of you, it is Grey's day today (FINALLY), while i still wait for more 24 hours! Happy Grey's Day to all :)


	6. Chapter 6

I wanted to post this yesterday, but i got busy watching the new episode of Grey's! :P Since it was a good episode, i have tried to make one which in my opinion would be pretty nice. Hope you all like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

Arizona's P.O.V.

I am so tired. I am sitting in my night suit holding myself to fall asleep since I have a Skype date with my brother. It is Saturday night but I have no plans. Callie is not in home as she took her students to a place which is two hours away, for the competition finale. I wish I were there with her but since I recently got a permanent job, I had enough paperwork to fill and policies to read during the day.

'Hey sis! How are you?', as soon as I hear the voice of my big brother I calm down. My brother, like my father, was in the army. He was currently on a tour in Iraq and it made my entire family very worried about him. Tim was two years elder to me but because of all the travelling and thus lack of friends, we two were very close. He has been the best brother anybody could ever have.

'Tim! I am so glad that you are fine!', I say with a sigh.

'Come on sis! Give me some credit. I am almost invincible.' I roll my eyes at my brother's comment.

'Yeah yeah! How can I forget that you have supernatural powers', I joke.

He laughs at the sarcasm in my voice and avoids the comment.

'So how are you settling in Seattle sis? Are the people there good to you?'

'Yes Tim, they are all very good. I am doing just fine.' He does not miss my tone and shine when I tell him about the people. Clearly I was thinking about Callie.

'Ooooh! You met someone! Who is she?'

'It's nobody Timmy'

'Come on sis! You know you can't hide things from me. Tell me who is the lucky girl that has my sis blushing over her?'

'Her name is Calliope. And before you say anything let me tell you that we are not dating. She is just a FRIEND', clearly I emphasize on the last work.

'But you clearly have feelings for her? Did you fall for a straight girl again? And when has _that_ stopped you from asking her out anyway?', he asks further.

'Yes I do have feelings for her okay! She is into women too, but she is not ready yet I feel. She has had a few tough relationships and that is why she keeps running away from any topic related to relationships. But she is my friend, my closest friend here and that makes me really happy.'

With that Tim doesn't ask me anything further about Callie. We talk some more about his work and our family when finally he has to go. I turn off the computer and just think about our conversation. I am rewinding our talk about Callie. How I wish I were able to tell me brother that we are together. If I look back, I really feel that I wouldn't be able to make it if I didn't have her around to keep me sane. I have a sad smile when I think of us together when I hear a knock on her door. I wonder who it would be at this hour of the night and am surprised to see the beautiful Latina standing there.

* * *

** Simultaneously **Callie's P.O.V.

'Okay guys, we have practiced really hard for this. Lets just remember all the key notes and pour out all our hard work there on the stage', I say to all my students as we get close to our turn to perform.

'Yeah', they all shout in unison.

'But there is one very important thing to remember', I stop to look at all the faces looking at me intently, 'You have to feel what you sing. Don't sing the song for me, or the judges or the people in the audience. Sing it for yourself. Sing it for all the love around you. Sing with emotion. When you do that, you won't need a trophy to realize that you have already won! Now go on!'

She waits back stage as she watches her students perform. She was accompanied by Addison as she wouldn't be able to take care of the children all by herself. By the time they were done they both had tears in their eyes. She hugged them all and soon they were waiting for the results. Callie remembers this part very well.

When she was at that age, she was also a part of a competition. She had had a solo act. She remembered waiting for the results, standing all alone as nobody was there to accompany her. Her parents were always working and her teachers didn't care much. She lost by one point that day and cried for two days. Music was all she had and being a singer was who she was. She didn't have anyone to share her loss with but she never gave up. She learnt from her experience and practiced hard. She became as good as she was today and this time she wanted her students to try.

As soon as the results were announced all the students came up to hug her. Addison pulled her in a big hug and congratulated her.

'Congratulations Cal, you did it!'

'Thank you Addie, I can't believe it', I say with happy tears. She was proud of herself.

'You are dying to call her and share this news with her aren't you?', Addison asked as she studied her best friend's face.

'Yes Addie. She is the first person I want to share all my news with. I was alone the last time I was here. But now I know I don't have to be. I have friends, I have a sister and I could maybe have a girlfriend.'

'You really need to make up your mind about her Cal, cause all I see in your eyes is real feelings for her. And I know that you are tired of getting hurt, but what will hurt you more? The thought of being hurt or never trying to have something with someone you really seem to like and for the rest of your life you will wonder "if only"!'

Addison was right. I was being irrational. I wanted this. I wanted this too badly. I was standing there with tears of happiness and I just wanted to hug HER. Arizona. I could do this. If I am hurt again, I can take it. I am a strong independent woman. I can handle myself no matter what. But I can't live with never trying. That's it, I have decided. I am going to ask her out.

We leave soon and it is clear that I am impatient. As I enter my hallway, I stop outside Arizona's apartment. I just need a minute to catch my breath before I knock.

* * *

I hope this chapter makes you all eagerly waiting, a little happy. This chapter is specially written for my friend, sm123. It is to fulfill what was asked by her and to finally kill the wait of many others. Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	7. Chapter 7

So i have less than a week to study for my finals, so i may be a little slow to update for the next two weeks. I want to Thank my friend sm123 once again for a shout out. She is amazing!And also to all you lovely readers who take an interest in this story. calzonafan123 and my guest reader, who don't fail to review every chapter, i really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Chapter 7

Callie's P.O.V.

I can't believe it. I have a date with her tonight. Actually in 3 minutes. I am nervous as hell, but this is good nervous. This is the kind of nervous that makes you happy in the end. I smile at the thought of finally being able to ask her out.

**Flashback**

Okay I can do this, I think to myself. I knock her door three times and wait for her to open the door. A happy perky face of Arizona opens the door to greet her.

'Hi Calliope', she gives me the smile that makes me melt.

'Hi Zona', I reply 'Can you come with me? I have something to show you.'

'Yes of course. Do I need to take anything with me?'

'Nope. We are going to be in the building itself so just yourself.'

'Lead the way then'

I take her up to the roof. I have my hands on her eyes so that I can surprise her when the time is right. I guide her in front and we walk till we reach the edge.

'I am going to take my hands away in a minute', I whisper in her ear. I love how she sucks in a breath exactly when I am so close to her. It almost makes me want to tease her more, but I decide against it. There can be time for that too.

I let my hand go and look at her face to see her expression. She looks at the simple beauty of Seattle at night and from a good height. People forget that even the simplest things can take your breath away when seen at the right time. Above us are only stars and straight ahead are endless buildings lighted with different colours. She lets out a deep breath and says 'The view is beautiful Calliope!'

'Yes it is', I simply state with my eyes on her.

She looks at me and our eyes meet once again. Blue meets brown. She has a knowing smirk on her face.

'I come here when something is troubling me or if I am really happy', I begin to tell her.

'What is it today?'

'Happy. We won today Zona, we won! And I just wanted to show you this place.'

'Calliope that is awesome! Congratulations!'

'There is one thing you could do to make it better…'

'Anything…'

'Go on a date with me?'

She looked surprised when I asked her that but she quickly responded.

'About time you asked me that! Yes Calliope. I would love to go on a date with you.'

Listening to her say yes, I just couldn't help myself. I guess I could have waited till after our date but I did not have it in me anymore. I put my hand on her waist and pulled her close to me till there was no place between us. The smile on her lips told me that she did not mind. And then as our lips met there was no place to breath. The kiss wasn't heated. It was slow and filled with emotions. I let go and pushed her away slowly.

'How about tomorrow at 8?'

**Present day**

Right on time I walk up to her door and knock lightly. As soon as the door opens, I am met with those shining blue eyes and a heart stopping smile.

'Hey'

'Hi…ready to go?'

'I have been ready for a long time now Calliope', she says with a wink.

I take her to my car and open the door for her. Arizona does not have a car yet, but I would gladly let her borrow it anytime. She gives me an ''I'm-impressed-look'' and gets it. We small talk on our way to the Italian restaurant that I chose for today. I loved the food there and I already knew that Arizona like Italian. We sit facing each other, sipping our wine when Arizona breaks the silence.

'So Calliope, what made you suddenly decide to ask me out yesterday? I mean not that I mind, at all, but what was it?', she asks me genuinely.

'We won our competition Arizona and all I wanted to do was hug you and kiss you. I wanted you to be the first person I tell, the first person I smile to and the first person I get to share my happiness with. I decided instantly that I had to couldn't stay scared. I have been scared of many things many times and I gave up. But not anymore. I will not do that.'

After my speech she just comes forward and takes my lips in hers. I didn't care that we were in a restaurant. After a few seconds, she let go and responded.

'You are amazing, Calliope.'

'You know you are the only person who is alive after calling me that', I say with a soft chuckle.

'Why what's wrong? It is a beautiful name and it suits you!' she states.

'And I love the way you say it', I say 'Anyway what are you name after? The state or the ship?'

'The battleship! Wow! No one ever gets it right!', she smiles.

'I guess we have a close connection then!'

'I am sure we do!'

'So tell me, how many hearts did you break when you shifted here?'

'I didn't. I was not in any relationship when I decided to move. It just made it easier for me.'

'How is that possible? I'm sure you would have people lining up for you. You're HOT!' I say with a wink.

'I agree, I am. But I don't know. Last I dated was Joanne.'

'And why have you been single all this while you've been here?'

'I was waiting for the girl of my dreams to be ready.' This time she sends me a wink.

The rest of the dinner was full of small talk good laughs and a lot of hand holding. We shared our life with each other and living it all over again, but this time it was better. But the night wasn't going to end yet. I had something else planned just to keep her with me for a few more minutes.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

Dinner was amazing. I had such a nice time with Callie. Talk with her is so great and more importantly, easy. I love to tell her stories about myself and share my experiences with her.

After dinner we sit in the car and go back to the building and get inside the lift, but instead of pressing the button to our floor she presses the button to the roof.

'Aren't you going to blindfold me again?', I ask her when she opens the door to reveal the dark terrace.

'Do you want me to?', she whispers in my ear which sends chills through my body. I didn't realize that I froze until she took my hand and took me to the side. There next to wall there was a blanket on the ground with a quilt over it. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows.

'It is not what you think Zona. Just come lie down with me.'

'It is freezing here Calliope', I say with my arms automatically reaching and rubbing my hands.

'I know, just come here and let me hold you for a few minutes and I promise that I won't let you freeze for long.'

I finally give in and lie down next to her with her arms around me and her warm skin against mine. She looks at me and I know in that moment that I am so falling for this girl and how.

'I am not cold anymore', I whisper.

She takes my hand in hers and places it over my heart before she responds. 'When your heart beats faster, the blood supply in your body increases instantly heating up your body', she leans in closer and continues 'And I know a few ways to keep your heart beating fast!'

And that is it for me. She is too close to me to resist her. I have to kiss her. Without thinking I begin to kiss her. The kiss is slow at first but it instantly heats up. I take my hand and reach up and place it behind her neck and she is holding me by the waist. We both moan into our kiss and don't break apart until absolutely necessary. We both take a much needed breath and look at each others eyes again. We don't have to say anything. We feel it.

She turns and points to me to look at the stars. It was really the most beautiful night with the dark sky and endless stars. I wondered how people would stay indoors and miss this sight every single day. I held Callie's hand firmly and took in the beauty of her and the place around me. This was definitely the best date I have ever had.

* * *

I have already written a few chapters but bf there is something you want to add in this story of if any of you guys have idea, be sure to tell me :) I will update soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Since I saw the message that some words were missing the first time, i am uploading this chapter again.

* * *

Chapter 8

Arizona's P.O.V.

I was waiting for Callie to call me. She got home 30 minutes back and she told me she will call me as soon as she was a little more presentable. Personally I loved the way she looked even if she hadn't slept for two nights. I mean she is hot and ridiculously sexy and not to forget breathtakingly beautiful. But she insisted on taking a shower and then we would have our movie date in her apartment.

We have gone on a couple of dates in the past month and we both plan on taking things slowly. I love taking it slowly but I don't know if I can control myself anymore. I see her and all I want to do is jump her bones. I just want to see her. I can't wait anymore, I am too restless. I make a decision and leave my apartment and close the door behind me. Since we were friends in the beginning, we had this way of just walking into the others apartment, not bothering to even knock sometimes and that is exactly what I did. But when I enter and see the sight in front of me, I cannot take any more steps.

In front of me is a very hot Calliope and the only piece of clothing she has on her, is her towel wrapped around her. Her body is still wet from the shower and her hair is falling on one of her shoulders. Her towel is too small to cover her body and so it gives me a clear view of her breasts and her long long perfectly toned legs. I don't realize for how long I have been staring at her like that and only look up at her when she clears her throat.

'Like what you see?', she asks in an octave lower than usual.

I can't respond to her. All I do is gulp and breathe, waiting for the oxygen to reach my brain. She takes a couple of steps towards me and I know I am going lose my control any second.

'I told you to wait, didn't I?', she asked.

'I couldn't stop thinking about you. What took you so long?'

'I was preparing', she took me by my hand and took me to her bedroom. I saw a few candles place at a few corners and I know what she meant.

She took me further and asked me to sit on the bed and as I did, she turned towards me.

'I want to look at you'

'I want to kiss you'

'No! wait… what is the hurry!'

'I don't think I can Calliope'

And with that I take her lips into mine, loving every moment of what follows.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

I hate early mornings. I curse my alarm clock every morning. But not today. Today was different. Today I woke up to a certain blonde humming in my ear and caressing my hair.

'Wake up pretty lady', she whispered in my ear.

'Mmm…Good morning!'

'Morning! Did you sleep well?'

'Never better!', I say and I mean it. It was the best I have ever slept.

'I am going to go and start the coffee pot.'

I tried to hold her back and pull her next to me but she just gave me a kiss and quickly disappeared. After I brushed my teeth I went outside to join her and stop. Arizona was very shorts and a tank top and was by the stove making coffee. I just leaned against the door to take in the sight before me.

She turned and caught me staring at her.

'Like what you see?', she smirked.

I walked up to her and wrapped my hands around her waist and my chin on her shoulders.

'Love it', I saying in her ear, smiling when I feel her shudder in my arms. Luckily, it's a Sunday and so we don't have to get ready for work. Taking advantage of that, I stay in the same position for a few minutes, loving her body leaned against me. I could sure get used to that. And I wanted to get used to that. Without thinking any further I ask her a question.

'Arizona, will you be my girlfriend?'

Instead of responding she just turns around in my arms and kisses me. This kiss is slow and passionate and says a lot more than words.

'I would love to be your girlfriend Calliope!' And with that we begin to make out.

'Argh! Get a room you guys', of course Cristina had to be back. She was staying at her boyfriend Owen's the previous night, thankfully leaving the apartment to ourselves.

'You didn't have crazy wild sex on the couch, did you?', she asked.

I just rolled my eyes and ignored her question. I turned my attention to Arizona instead.

'How about we get some lunch and go for a movie since we clearly didn't get to watch anything last night'

'Oh yeah sounds awesome. I am just going to go and quickly get dressed'

'Okay.'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

After lunch we went to watch 'Love Happens'. It was a nice and simply love story and I loved it. In the evening we went to the park and Callie took me to a bench that overlooked Seattle. It was so pretty and I was glad to be here.

"Calliope, you have some magnetic energy pulling you to the most beautiful places in the most common environments, don't you?'

'When I first came here I just wanted to explore and find out the places that most people missed. I always was the person who would never follow the crown. I ran away from where people would go and find my own place to be. Then later I came to these places to escape from my life and those awful relationships.'

I see the anger in her face when she talks about relationships. I immediately remember about my mental note and I see the opportunity to ask her the question.

'Calliope, you seem angry and upset about your relationship, particularly about George and Erica.'

She knew that I knew about them, I had told her once, so she wasn't surprised where this was coming from. But she just shrugged and didn't reply.

'You beat yourself up a bit too much Calliope! I know what you are thinking. You are blaming yourself right now, aren't you? You think that somewhere this is your fault. That both of them broke up with you, so you might have a defect. Look at me and tell me that you aren't thinking about that. Tell me that you didn't shut me off all this while for this reason.'

The last line got me her attention. She looked at me with a little surprise and so I continued.

'Calliope, I have had relationships before too. I have also lost them along the way. My heart was also broken. Once it was Dana, then Sarah and then Joanne. But you know what I learnt from all those heart breaks? It wasn't that I should lose hope. Instead I learnt that when I was sad after Dana left, Sarah was there and when she left, Joanne was there. Everybody has their own Dana, Sarah and Joanne. Sure it is different for everybody but it is there. And only when I lost these three, did I find my Calliope. I don't feel any anger towards them anymore. Because I am where I need to be, I am happy and they helped me get here. So don't beat yourself up so badly.'

Callie looks at me and comes closer, takes me by the waist and pulls me in a deep passionate kiss. I know she is struggling with words but that kiss says it all. She knows what I mean to tell her and she knows how to let go now.

I too had let go of the old and focused on my present. And in my present, I was in Calliope's arms and there is no place I would rather be and no one I would rather be with


	9. Chapter 9

Ok so my finals start tomorrow and i haven't reallly studied and here I am, quickly updating the story. How stupid can I be?! Anyway the next chapter will be posted after a week when my finals are over.

Calzonafan123- Sorry for the problem the last time. I hope it doesn't happen again :)

helekidd1- Thank you :D

AZsgirl- You know it!

**Asouth88**- Keep smiling :)

* * *

Chapter 9

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Come in', I say as I hear the knock on my door

'Hello Ms. Robbins'

I look up when I hear the familiar voice

'Calliope, what are you doing here?'

'Do I need a reason to see my girlfriend?', her deep husky voice and lust in her eyes tell me exactly why she was here.

'Not really but this is a school. Nobody can know that we are dating! We don't want to be fired'

'The policy says 'a teacher cannot date their students- boy or girl. It does not say that teachers cannot date teachers'

As she says that she comes closer till are bodies are pressed against each other.

'Calliope... We cannot do this. There are students waiting outside to see me.'

'Your last student went home. He said he was sick. So that leaves you absolutely free and I just happen to be here at the moment. And I have a few ideas of how we can spend our free time.' She says the last line in an octave lower and that just does it for me. I just need her close to me, need her to touch me and need me to touch her like NOW!

Callie is teasing me. She kissed my eyes, lick my ear lobes and now she is kissing my my neck down to the shoulders.

'Please kiss me', I manage to tell her.

'I am kissing you'

'Callie please...do something and do that something now!'

Hearing how desperate I was she slowly takes my lips in hers. This is one of those kisses that makes you forget where you are and who is around you. You don't are anymore! I just want more of this but suddenly she breaks away from me.

'But you're right. We can't do this here', she says that with a smirk and backs away.

'CALLIOPE TORRES! You cannot kiss me like that and then just leave it there. You are such a tease Calliope.' I somehow manage to act angry but frankly I am still unbalanced by that kiss.

Before gets time to respond, Mark walks in. He looks at us and has a sly grin on his face, one which I would gladly want to replace with pain.

'Were you'll doing it in here? Nice!', he says and whistles.

'What do you want Mark', Callie just barks at him.

'A few of us decided to meet at Joe's later. Why don't you love birds come along?'

Callie looks at me to silently ask me what I want to do and I just nod.

'We'll be there', she tells him.

Mark turns to leave. Stops, turns and says,' If you need another person with you for doing what you were when I walked in, then you know where to find me' and with that he begun to leave.

I took a few pencils from my desk and started throwing at him till he was gone entirely. Damn! That guy had the power to piss me off real bad! I look at Callie and she gives me an apologetic look. I walk over to her and use my hand to bring down the zipper behind her back. Once I reach her bra strap, I open it and push her against the wall.

Now with only me lips and teeth I make my way down from her neck. I stretch er dress material enough to give me access to her breasts. Those hot hot breasts.

'Arizonaaaa...ohh...', I stop her by placing my hand on her lips and suck on her nipple. She is moaning in my hands and thrusts her hips forward, and that is when I decide to end my game. I look her in the eye and say,' I think I am right. We shouldn't be doing this here'

With that I turn and take my things, ready to go and smirking at the look on her face.  
Two can play the game Calliope!

Callie's P.O.V.  
We have had sex. I mean we have been together 4 months. But the way Arizona left me just a couple hours back has left me very horny. And it was just mean. I know I started it and now I am the one paying for it, but seeing how hot she looks, I just wanted to rip off her clothes. But there are many people around us and I am sure they won't mind the view but I would rather keep her naked self to my eyes only.

It is full house here in Joe's. Somehow all of our friends are here and we plan on getting drunk.

Meredith is sitting next to Derek, her boyfriend, who is sitting next to Lexi, Mark's new precious doll. Next to her is Cristina, then Teddy, then Mark, then Addie,me and my girlfriend sitting right next to me. Cristina knows my friends from school as two of them happen to ve my best friends and we know all about her and Meredith's drunken days. The two of them have some PR agency of theres but that's all I know. Derek is a race driver and if that wasn't enough he had that hair and that face, he has a lot of girls falling for him. But he is stuck on Mer. Lexi met Mark in school itself, but she is now in college and thus they can finally be together. Teddy's boyfriend, Henry couldn't make it today but Cristina was keeping her good company. She was always so interested in what Teddy had to say about hearts and they would talk for hours together on the same topic.

Just then Owen and Alex walk into the bar. When Alex walks in, I know one person who would be really excited to see him. Addison was practically drooling at his sight and Alex didn't miss that. It was rather fun to watch their not so subtle exchange and I would love to tease them but I my attention is shifted when my girlfriend speaks up.

'Owen...Owen hunt?!'

'Arizona?', he says and comes over and wraps my girlfriend in his arm. We were all a little shocked to see them know eachother. She must have seen my questioning eyes and began to explain.

'Owen Hunt one's served with my brother. They were together in Baghdad!'  
Realization hit me. Of course! Arizona had a brother in the army, currently serving in Iraq.

'Yes! Last I heard he was still in Iraq?' Owen questioned

'He is, yes!', Arizona said with sad eyes, 'but I am so glad to meet you. I have to tell Tim about him. He talks about how he wished his old friends were still with him.'

'Be sure to tell him Arizona. I miss it too', with that he takes his seat next to Cristina.  
I just give Arizona a squeeze with my hand over hers. I know she misses her brother but I also know that she needs to think this through on her own.

'Ok everybody, lets play a game! It is called ''never have I ever'' Joe we need 11 shot glasses and two bottles of tequila STAT!' once the glasses are placed and filled she explains the game to all.

One person will say something they have never done and all those who have DONE that will take a shot! Ready? Mer lets start with you'

'Umm okay... I was never married' she says. Like a clock we drink our shots. First Derek, then Alex, Addie (since she was married to Derek for a brief period back when she was a model. They both separated on good terms though and have a good laugh about it now) and me being the last one. I could see Arizona looking at me, from the corner of my eyes and I immediately regretted playing this game.

Next up was Derek, ' Never have I done it in an airplane.' Owen, Cristina, Teddy, Alex, and my girlfriend are the only one's who don't drink. I knew this wasn't my day. I didn't want to look like this in front of my girlfriend. I almost wanted to lie but some people on this table knew te truth. Arizona just put her hand on my thigh and came close to me.

'You know I always wanted to do it on a plane. Maybe you can show me how someday, since you are so experienced?' I couldn't make out if she was flirting or jealous. I just really wanted this game to get over and soon!

There were endless questions asked. Like 'Never have I ever watched porn' 'Never have I ever cheated on any of my partners' 'Never have I ever used sex toys' 'Never have I ever checked the things off from my fantasy list' and by now pretty much all were drunk. My girlfriend actually had me surprised by a few of the questions and I made it a point to remember later. Few of the questions had kept me safe and I was feeling much better till Cristina asked the next one.

'Never have I ever slept with anyone else on this table except for my current boyfriend'  
That question left me frozen. I had never told Arizona about all my flings before her and I didn't know how she would take it.

Cristina, Owen, Arizona and lexi were the only ones to not drink. And I could feel ny girlfriends eyes burning on me.

'Calliope, you have had an affair with someone else on this table and you never bothered to tell me?' ok she is pissed now. She is really mad. I can see it clearly on her face.  
'Umm...umm...Mark and I.. We had a thing a very long time ago and and... It was over long back. It was just a fun thing really'

'He is your best friend Callie. I see him almost everyday an you didn't bother to tell me once?'  
Oh god! The short version of my name told me exactly how pissed she was.

'Oh Torres...you should tell her about Alex too'

That's it. I got the worst glare from Arizona as I could possibly get. Alex nearly choked on his drink and I knew I could Kill Cristina! Arizona looked back and forth between me and Alex.

' You had a fling with Alex too?', she barks

'Arizona...I'

'I LIVE with the guy Callie. I can't believe I am hearing about this from any of you. And you', she points at Alex ' I thought you were my friend.'

Damn it! This was so screwed up. And we weren't the only ones. Lexi didn't know about Mark and me, Mark and Addie, Mark and Teddy. This was the first time she was hearing about it.

Cristina better stay at Owen's today because I would surely kill her in her sleep.  
And I thought I could get lucky tonight! Damn it!

* * *

So guys, see you all next week ;D


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! My finals got over today so I can finally update. Thank you for the reviews. Hope you like reading it further :)

* * *

Chapter 10

Callie's P.O.V.

'Cal what are we going to do?', Mark asks. I have never really seen him this sad over a girl. He must really like Lexi.

'I don't know Mark, we messed up'

'Lexi refused to talk to me Cal. She isn't answering any of my calls'

'Yeah Arizona is the same. She is really angry. She told me that she was too pissed to talk and today when I went to meet her, she said that she was busy', I say with a sigh.

'Why can't they just understand that it was a long time ago. That it means nothing. Why can't they just understand that?', Mark was starting to get annoyed himself. His voice was raising and Addie caught that. She came over to our table in the teachers' room.

'Guys...what's wrong? Arizona and Lexi are still not talking to you'll?'

'Yup', we both said in unison.

'What is bothering you both? Talk to me...'

'Arizona is making this into a big deal. I already told her that it was just for fun! She is looking into this a bit too much.' yeah I was pissed too.

'And Lexi knew I was always a golden boy. She shouldn't be surprised. Why can't she be a sport about it!'

'Guys take a minute to think. Cal if Arizona had told you that she and I were a thing and Mark if Lexi had told you that maybe she and Alex were a thing and they wouldn't have told you about it and you would find out out of a drinking game then how would you feel about it?', Addison asks us!

'I love you Addie but I would never look at you the same way', I manage to say.

'Yeah I would Kill Alex'

'Now can you imagine how difficult this might be for them? Arizona lives with Alex, Callie and Lexi had no idea that three of your hot dates were in your friends circle. So take a minute to think and give them a minute to process this', Addie finished. And she was right. Mark and I weren't thinking about how they feel. We were being babies about this. We needed to apologize to them, but first we needed to give them time to be upset.

'You're righty Addie. Shit. When did you get so smart anyway?'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Take a seat Candice', I say to my next student. It has been a long tiring day. I've had student after student come in an tell me there stories. This morning when I rode here with Callie, I tried to avoid her and her apologies as much as possible. She thinks I am making a big deal with this but it is a big deal. I am thrown out of my thoughts when Candice begins to speak.

'My mother is torturing me Ms. Robbins! She keeps asking me who I am hanging out with and where I am at all times. She doesn't give me my space and doesn't give me my privacy. My mother recently had a surgery for breast cancer and she has removed her uterus. She is emotional at all times and she takes it out on me. I have been doing poorly in my last two tests and I thought I shouldn't tell her or else it would stress her out even more. She found the papers in my bag this morning and we got into a huge fight. I didn't want her to panic. I didn't get time to study because of her appointments with the doctors and everything. It didn't mean anything and so I thought, I could do without discussing it with her. She won't see that. She won't try to understand. She just gets mad at me.'

She finally stopped speaking and I offered her a glass of water. I pondered over what she said. The girl knew that her tests were nothing serious and she had a reason to explain it. She wasn't wrong in hiding it since she meant no harm. What if her fight with Callie was similar? Callie kept her relations from her because it didnt mean anything to her and they were just flings. She also thought that telling me would make it worse. Was she really at fault? Was I really making it into a big deal?

'Candice... If your best friend hides a secret from you and you got to know about it somehow, would you be angry at her'

'Yes I guess'

'Then that is exactly how you mom feels! She expects you to talk to her no matter what and she is just pissed that you didn't tell her. You are not wrong for looking out for her, but have you told her your side of the story?

She shook her head lightly.

'Then you need to tell her that Candice. She needs to know what you are thinking and you need to know how she is feeling! You just need to communicate better'

And so do Callie and I, I think to myself.

* * *

General P.O.V.

'Arizona...!', Callie says while asking for permission to enter Arizona's room.

'We need to talk Calliope.' Hear her full name caught her by surprise.

'Will you come with me? I know a good place where we could go'

Arizona agrees and Callie takes them near the pool of the school. Both of them had to do some kind of student evaluation and they stayed back until it was dark. Luckily there were no students around them and it was pretty quiet.

They sat on one of the benches next to the pool, the light from outside coming from the window and falling perfectly over the pool.

'Seriously...how do you manage to see the beauty where anybody would least expect it?', Arizona asks, clearly amazed.

'That's kinda my thing. Attracting beauty towards me', she says that with her eyes fixed on Arizona's and her hand reaching out to stroke her cheek.

Callie clears her throat and begins to speak,' Arizona... I didn't mean to hide anything from you. I really did not think it through and I made a mistake. I should have understood how it would be for you. I would also be upset in your place and I should have seen that before. I am so sorry Zona.' by the end of it she has a tear in her eye.

'Apology accepted!' she says with a sweet smile,' And I am sorry too. I understand how you might feel. You didn't want to tell me because it means nothing to you and I get that. We just need to communicate more Calliope. Just hear each other out, put ourselves in the others shoes and then react. Because I don't like being pissed at you. I hate it!'

'I hate it too, Zona! And I am all in to talk more about it. I will tell you my part of the story and listen to yours too. And then we will go with the flow.'

'Awesome! Now shut up and take me home!' with that they hold hands and drive home.  
Something which is right for me, may not be right fo you! That is something which if understood, can really help us!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Callie's P.O.V.

'Callieeeeee...I'm getting married!', Aria's excited high pitched voice made it very difficult for Callie to hear.

'Yes Aria I know, clearly since I'm your made of honor so you can stop with the screams', I tell her.

'And I am SO glad that you are here'

'Where else would I be Aria?'

They both shared a smile before Aria began to speak again.

'So Cal, I here the you brought a beautiful date at my wedding. Is that the one I have been hearing about non stop for months?'

'Yes Aria. It is Arizona. And she is my girlfriend!'

'What? Since when? Why didn't you tell me?'

'Well you were busy with the wedding and it was going slow between us so I just thought I could tell you in time.'

'You seem to like her very much to bring her here, all the way.'

'I do Aria. I really really do', I say with a smile.

'Good! About time you met someone who treated my baby sister well.'

It has been a crazy one month. My lovely sister's wedding is finally here. 7 months back she told me that she is getting married. The last one month, she literally dragged me to different ends of the city to make sure that everything was fine and organized. Since she had the financial support of my father, it wasn't going to be a low-profile wedding.

She called more than 200 guests and made the best arrangements for all. My dad loved her and he would spare no expense for her wedding. The best part about this wedding was that it was in L.A. Nope, the best part was that I was in L.A. Attending my sister's wedding, with Arizona. Of course I had the pressure to avoid any contact with my father and mother. They never stood by me and abandoned me after my marriage with George didn't work out and I suddenly became interested in women.

They cut me off in all ways possible and never looked at me without a sense of disappointment. Aria was the only family that supported me. At first she didn't try to contact me either but she came around eventually. And now all I had to do was spend one day ignoring my parents. Shouldn't be very difficult to do. I have already told Arizona all about it and I have her support all along. The only thing I am scared of is what everybody might say to her.

I really don't want her to feel bad in anyway and I even told her not to come to the wedding. But she insisted on coming and honestly, I'm glad. She does really make me stronger.

The wedding was very pretty. I managed to ignore everybody except my girlfriend and my sister. My sis had requested me to sing a song at the wedding reception, so here am I, all ready.

'Ok here is a song for the newly weds also for someone special to me', I say that as I send a wink to Arizona.

_Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the mornin', a fever all through the night_

The song has a jazz beat which allows me to sway my body a little. I watch Arizona looking at me and now I am all the more interested in swaying.

_He gives me fever with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever, I'm his missus  
And daddy won't you treat him right?_

_Now you've listened to my story  
Here's the point that I have made  
Cats were born to give you fever  
Be it Fahrenheit or centigrade_

_They give you fever when we kiss them  
Fever if you live and learn  
Fever till you sizzle  
Oh what a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn  
And what a lovely way to burn_

After the song ends, I walk towards my girlfriend because all I can think of is kissing her. Arizona stands as I reach her and I take her by the hand but a tap on my shoulder tells me that it needs to wait. I turn around and see the burning eyes of my father. My mother is standing behind him and she stares pointedly at Arizona.

'Calliope, your mother and I would like to talk to you. Come with us alone.' His cold eyes and stern voice made me feel vulnerable. I looked at Arizona and she smiled at me indicating that it was okay.  
As we enter an empty room, my father comes to face me.

'Calliope, you shouldn't have brought her here. And you never should have expressed your feelings on stage like that. Everybody in the family is talking about you and your woman? Do you even know how big a sin you have committed? You are going to hell mija, do you really want that?'

Tears were falling down from my face but he showed no mercy. My mother gave me a disgusted look and I stood there, listening to him talk and breaking me, all over again.

'We gave you everything you wanted mija, everything. We sent you to the best school and we gave you the best facilities. And this is how you reward us? With your sin? And let me not even begin with the amount of sins committed by that woman. She is definitely going to hell and she will be punished for the wrong doings and...'

'That's enough! Her name is Arizona and I will not stand here and listen to you talk about Arizona that way!', yeah! I wouldn't just stand there and let him speak about her like that. I could take the bullet he sent at me, but not Arizona.

I knew I felt strongly about her, but even I was amazed at the lengths I could go for her. 'Arizona has taken away all the pain that you and mami here put me through. She has been supporting and loving, something you didn't do for me. I love her and I will keep her by my side for as long as she will have me. And when it comes to me committing a SIN, I don't think you should be the one speaking. You are supposed to love and support your child which you failed to do, you abandoned me and Jesus will be ashamed of you. Both of you.' I finally got the anger out of my system, gave them one last threatening looking and turned to leave.  
I saw Arizona by the door, smiling sadly at me but her eyes told me that she was there for me. I took her by the hand and started to walk away.

'Calliope Iphegenia Torres! You are making a mistake...', barked Carlos

Arizona slipped out of Callie's grip and went to stand in front of Carlos.

'Your daughter is amazing, honourable, supporting, caring and lovable. I love her and I am so proud of who she is. And one day you will realize that she is and always will be the person who you raised her to be. One day you will realize that YOU made a mistake.'

With that we walked off and reached an empty passage way.

'You love me?' I asked even though I had just heard her say it.

'You have made me the happiest that I have ever been and stood up for me in there. So yes, I love everything about you Calliope. I LOVE YOU.'

'I love you too.'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

The sound of the waves pushing past each other to reach the shore is so soothing. I could live here in this moment forever. I have the most beautiful woman in the world sitting right next to me, sitting in a bikini which currently makes her the hottest woman in the world. She is sitting with one leg folded over the other and is reading a magazine. I also have the sun right above me and an endless sea to look at. If someone comes and kills me, I will die happy and content.

We have a few hours before we get on a plane and go back to our apartments…which is opposite each other… and go to work… where we work in the same building and see the other one very often. Well now that I think of it, I could die happy even in the normal routine of my life. Loving Calliope is what I came for and I achieved it.

I knew that I loved her a while back. But with all the singing and standing up for me against her father (which was totally hot by the way), just forced me to say it out aloud. And I am glad I did.

'A penny for your thoughts…!?', she says.

'I am thinking about how happy I am with you. I love you.'

'I love you too Arizona'

'Have I mentioned how sexy you look in that bikini?'

'You might have told me that around 7 times now', she said with a chuckle. 'But I am not complaining.'

'You better not. Because I am going to say that a lot more times.'

'I know, love. I like to hear it. Now come here!'

We fit our bodies well on only one of the pool chairs and start fooling around. Our time is spent well with a lot of touching, running on the beach, jaw-dropping moments when the other one is running-or is in the water and comes out fully wet, with a LOT of tickling, laughing every minute, drinking, clicking pictures, swimming and a lot of kisses.

We relax into each other's embrace drifting off to sleep, at peace. Callie had already made my fantasy come true on our way to L.A. so I can rest on our flight home.

* * *

General P.O.V.

Three weeks since Aria's wedding, Callie and Arizona were madly in love and crazy adorable. Things between them were stable and smooth. They hate dinner plans at Callie's again, just the four of them. Five, if you include the double food that Alex eats.

'Babe, I love you, but you almost burnt my dish the last time you tried to help. So….. Don't come any closer', Callie said with a quick kiss on Arizona's cheek then on her pout.

'But I want to help too, Calliope.'

'Umm…. You can get the drinks ready. I bought tequila for Cristina.'

'Don't you think you are pampering her with all the tequila and the cooking? Both of them actually. You are spoiling them Calliope!'

'They aren't 12 year olds, love!'

'Umm…. Are you sure? Sometimes the way they behave just makes me wonder if they are just not kids in adult suits.'

Callie chuckles in response, 'you have a wild imagination babe!'

'Come on! Let me help…', she is cut by the phone ringing.

'The drinks babe. And then you can cut the onions for me.'

Cutting the onions was a task. Arizona couldn't stop her eyes from burning and due to the lack of concentration, she cut her finger.

'Oww!'

'Arizona? God! No more knives for you'

'Calliope… now I am not the 12 year old'

'Seeing hoe clumsy you are, I would say differently. Come on now. Put it under the tap'

'It burns!', Arizona said with a cute pout.

'Aww…here, let me kiss it and make it all better'

'Well in that case…', Arizona picked up her knife and passed it over her lips, 'I cut my lips too. Could you maybe heal it with a kiss?'

'You are definitely 12!', with that they share an endless, passionate kiss. They break apart when the phone rings.

'Hello', Callie answers the phone and motions for Arizona to not touch anything.

She is gone a good five minutes and Arizona is getting restless. She gets up and reaches for the spoon to stir the gravy. Just as she manages to hold it, she spots Callie.

'Calliope, I didn't do anything…. I swear….', she stops to look at her face. 'Calliope what's wrong?'

'Umm…. That was…that was my sister Aria. She said that one of her husband's friends saw the video of me singing for her. And… and… he has record company. They want me to meet me Arizona… to make an album!', she says still surprised by what just happened.

'Oh my GOD! That Is amazing Calliope', and she is pulled in a big hug.

'My own album', Callie thinks to herself, still shocked.

* * *

Song: Fever by Sara Ramirez


	12. Chapter 12

I just want to say that i am not too sure where i am going with this story. And i can't really think of much at the moment so i might take a little longer to upload. If any of you have ideas, please let me know. If you want this story to end soon, then let me know and i can make the way to the end :)

Calzonafan123 - Thank you!

vikks34 - Thanks! i hope so too ;)

AZsgirl- Me too

LaLa3194- Thank you :D

* * *

Chapter 12

Callie's P.O.V.

'Ms. Torres? Mr. Benson is ready to see you. This way...'

I was in the office of Carl Benson. He was a friend of Austin (Aria's husband). He had seen me sing in Aria's wedding and saw me again on tape. I was shocked when he asked me to meet him TO MAKE AN ALBUM! I was shocked but so happy! I wasn't going to raise my expectations, I knew better than that. But I was going to enjoy every last minute of this.

'Hi, Ms. Torres! I am Carl Benson. Please have a seat.'

'Thank you and you can call me Callie.'

'Callie, before I say anything else, I need to tell you that I am so mesmerized by your voice. At Austin and Aria's wedding, I was just taken aback. I wasn't expecting to find the talent I have been looking for... At a wedding!'

'Wow! Thank you. Let me tell you, I would have never even dreamt of this. I have to be really lucky.'

'We sure are. I recently had dinner with Austin and Aria. She had a CD of your demo recordings. I heard you sing in different styles and I am still surprised, but I come with a plan now. We want to launch an album for you. Now I see that you might not know the depth of this so I will take it slowly for you. This is a major record label. Which means that first we ask you to record a few songs, then we label your product. Everything from ''Song Ownership Copyright'' to ''Recording Ownership Copyright'' to ''websites'', is all included here. Next is to manufacture and distribute it, then branding which includes intensive marketing and PR activities. Lastly is the placement of the song say in a movie or a TV show. We will be your agents, your managers and your crew will be set up by us. All expenses will be borne by us. I just need an assurance in return, that you agree to sign a contract with us for atleast three years. That is the only condition in the contract. So what do you have to say?!'

'Ok WOW! I was not expecting the offer to be THIS big. That does sound like a good contract. Don't you want to take auditions for this though?' Yeah I know I that was a little naïve of me, but I needed to be sure what I was getting into.

'Look Callie, we have been good in our business. We have given many breaks to aspiring stars and we mostly dealt with bands. But our PR department told us that it is time to change. Offer what the people want you know. And you are exactly what they want. Your music is different. We know the people will love it.'

'Well I hope they do Carl', I chuckled at the thought of the ''people'' liking my music.

'I have to say though, it will not be very easy. We have to really market on a big scale. Which means you have to do benefits, talk shows, maybe interviews at some point. Your work, your life and to some extent even your personal life will be displayed for people to see. Would you be okay with that?'

'I always wanted to be a singer and not just for myself. I wanted something big. And I was okay with sharing with the world. But I believe I need to talk to my girlfriend before making any decisions. I also have to talk to the school.'

'Oh yes, I completely understand. If you are ready to take this further, I would also like to talk to your girlfriend. If this spreads as fast as I expect it to, then we need to be sure that you both are ready for the fame'

'Of course. I will speak to her tonight and I will call you.'

'Thank you Callie, I really want to hear a ''yes'' from you!'

'I hope it's a ''yes'' too!' and with that, I left to go home. It was a Sunday night so Arizona and I would have a lovely dinner and maybe a movie. I'll tell her over dinner, I think.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Calliope... What did he say? Tell me tell me tell me!', I say.

I was waiting to know what was going on with her and I was to impatient, so I asked her as soon she entered her apartment. Surprised to see me already there, waiting eagerly.

'Arizona , babe, give me a minute to breathe...'

'You have been breathing just fine! Now tell meeeee!'

She sighed and motioned me to sit with her on the couch.

'I met him; he seemed to be like a good guy. He said he saw me perform, live and on tape. And he also got my demo recording from my sister Aria. He liked my voice and he was pretty serious about the offer... Which basically said that I just have to record with only them in the near future. They will take care of everything else.'

'Calliope, of course he likes you. You're like the Goddess of voice! Yayyyy! This sounds so exciting. The woman I love is a Goddess!'

Callie smiled but I didn't see her eyes glow.

'What is it Calliope?'

'Well, he said one more thing. If I accept the contract and we go from there... he said that he expects the album to spread real fast...umm... they will do a lot of promotion for it. And with that there will be a lot of media and they would want to know me and my life at some point. He said he wanted to talk to us and see if we would be okay with that. You more than me. But before he meets you, I wanted to know if you would be okay with that?'

Wow. I never really thought of that. I mean I knew what would happen if Callie became famous or something but I didn't know that I would also be in it.

'Umm...Calliope, I haven't really thought about this before. Are you ready for it?'

'Arizona, I knew what I was getting into when I attended music school. I knew what would happen when I became a singer. I want to know about you... And I know this is not something anybody would just want... Because the media can sway in any direction...'

'Calliope. I know that this is really big for you. It's huge. And I really want to support you. But I don't know if I want to be asked questions about us everytime I am out of the house, if that's how far it can go. Just give me some time to think... When is the next meeting?'

'Tuesday?'

'Okay... Okay... Can I get a day to think?'

'Of course Arizona.'

* * *

**Next day at school**

'So what's the problem?', Teddy asks

'The problem is that...that...I have never been the kind of person who...I mean... You know...'

'Get it out Arizona!'

'I have never been very comfortable with sharing my relationship with the world. I like my privacy. And what if I can't handle it? I don't want to disappoint Calliope!'

'If you are not up for it 100% then you should tell her. The decision is easy, either you back away from now or you decide to support her and stick by her throughout. Which one carries more weight for you?', Teddy asks.

I've been thinking about it. Callie and I, had our small fall out last night. She agreed to give me some time and then we went back to our dinner and movie. But neither of us was really watching anything. I needed to talk to someone and Teddy was always there, as usual. Now she sits on my office couch while I ponder over things.

'Ladies!', Marks panicked voice makes us both look up. 'There's been an incident. We need to get out of here. Come on!'

'Wait, what? Mark what is it?'

'Mark is this some prank or something?'

'Look...', his voice was firm and loud. That was something that I had never seen before. 'Some part of the west wing of the school is on fire. It might be spreading. We need to go...NOW!'

Well I didn't care about what instructions Mark was giving us. I just knew that Calliope works in the west wing. My heart had literally stopped. It was like it wouldn't beat again unless I know Callie's safe. I needed to know.

'Cal...Calliope', I managed to say it out loud

'Arizona, i know you are concerned. But for now all we can really do is get out of here safe. Don't make me carry you.'  
He gave a deadly look to me and shifted his gaze to Teddy. After that they both took me by each arm and pulled me out.

I don't know how my legs working, or how I managed to balance, or how I wasn't screaming, or how I was breathing. I was out of the building, a building of which one part was on fire and my girlfriend was in there.

'Teddy, ask them. Did they find her. What is going on?'

'Arizona, hold on! I'll be back'

I saw Teddy talk to a few uniforms.

'What are they saying Teddy?'

'They can't give me much information, Arizona. I'm sorry. But I know she will be fine!'

'And how many kids are trapped?'

'Around 35 of them. They are going in now.'

Each second seemed like an hour when I had to wait for the news. It was about 45 mins since I was out and they had managed to contain and stop the fire. The damage, they suspected, was more in the boys bathroom, where it originated and they suspected that it was set intentionally. The fire might have danced it's way out where it became bold and roared with all its might. A couple of children where out of the west wing but I didn't know how many. I knew that the music room was on the same floor from the fire and that kept me worrying. I just needed to see her.

* * *

**Simultaneously** - Callie's P.O.V.

'Okay, Cynthia, you need to tune your guitar again. The 5th string sounds sloppy to me and Kate, the sound of the cello needs to increase when you are going solo. Come on guys, one more time.'

Today is the day when I am in the mood to let the children learn the song of their choice. I was quite lost today and I was glad that they picked up a slow song.

'Mi...miss Torres...?', I almost didn't hear Saddie say my name.

'What is It Saddie? You look like you've seen a ghost!' She was perspiring and her breathing was fast.

'I...i... Was goin..g...out and...fire...fire...icameback...only you...on this...this...floor.'

I didn't catch much of it but I am sure she said she saw fire. And by her looks it was bad.

'Saddie, are you saying that there's a fire?'

And she just nodded her head. _Ok don't panic. Don't panic_. I think to myself. I have twenty kids in this room, I need to get them out. _But how?_

'Ok Saddie, I know you are shocked but I need you to tell me exactly what you saw…?'

'I was going…to use…. The washroom… but I never reached… I saw fire out…outside the washroom… so I came back …'

Okay so the fire was near the washroom. Sweet! It was only four rooms away so there was no room to escape. Adding to my shit luck, my phone battery was dead and none of the students in the class had their phones with them. I am cursing my strict 'no phone in class' rule now.

By now everyone in the class was in a panic mode.

'Ok students… we all need to take a moment to breathe. Everybody needs to calm down. I am sure the authorities have already contacted the fire station and we will be out of here in no time. So just breathe. Now follow my instructions. We just need to prepare for the worst. Now let us move all the instruments to the back of the class, quickly. One of you can open the window and we can see who is out there to hear us.'

Soon we heard the fire brigades come and we all sighed in relief. Our room was on the third floor and away from the road, which means that the firemen will take a few minutes to get here. I didn't know if we had a few minutes. The smoke from the fire was already beginning to enter the room and the small window in the room was doing us no good.

'Ok guys. I think we are going to be pulled out of this room. We all need to be ready. Let us stay away from the door, it is getting hot in here.'

One by one all the students were asked to go vacate through the window. Some of the firemen were there to help the children and I would leave once everyone was gone. But I didn't know that everyone didn't want to leave. I saw Sam start to back away from the window.

'Come on Sam, you are the last student remaining. You have to go before me', I said.

'I don't want to go…I …umm…I am scared of heights.'

'Sam we have all these firemen here to help us. It feels like going down the lift, just that the lift is open. You have nothing to be worried about.'

'No! No! I am not going!'

_Damn it! _The smoke was really getting to me now and this situation was not helping at all. Why was Sam denying the chance to be rescued? I have seen people being scared of heights, but this was different than that. He was behaving differently.

We were both beginning to cough now. The men were trying to get me out of there but I wouldn't listen to them. I wasn't going to leave a student behind me. I needed to do something. _Think like Arizona_. Oh Yes! Maybe this boy didn't want to be saved.

'What is Sam, what are you hiding? What are you scared of?'

'I don't want to go!'

And then it hits me. 'Did you have anything to do with the fire?' I didn't need an answer. His face told me that he did.

'Sam, if you do not leave, you are going to die. If you think that you are going to be in trouble, I am sure that is better than you dying here. Don't give in to the fear Sam. Let's go! Everything will be okay.'

I had heard that sometimes all people want to hear is that everything will be okay, and this worked fine. I finally was out of the room but by this time I had breathed in a lot of bad air. I could sense myself on the verge of being unconscious.

Three…

two...

o…


	13. Chapter 13

Hello fellow readers. Since everybody is not ready for the end yet, i have decided to continue as long as i can or as long as it is still good to read. This chapter is dedicated to Asouth88 [you will know why :)

]vikks34- Lets see if I can think of something to go on :)

Calzonafan123- Trying to increase the size of the chapters as asked by you earlier!

LaLa3194 - Thank you SO much for those words :D I want it to be fine too. I don't think I have been able to create much drama yet though.

AZsgirl - Yup. But i wasnted to keep it a little simpler :P Oh absolutely!

* * *

Chapter 13

Callie's P.O.V.

I opened her eyes to see my blonde beauty murmuring to herself. I looked around to take in the surrounding to see what looked like a hospital.

'Arizona…?'

'Calliope! Oh Thank God!'

'What…what's happening?'

'You almost killed me!'

'What?! Babe…'

'No Calliope, not like…! Hmm. You were in the room with the smoke for a very long time. The smoke got in your lungs. But the doctors have managed to take care of the burns. When you were out… you were unconscious. I…. I saw you… I saw you come out and I was so happy and the very next second you were unconscious and you were flat on the ground. That was very difficult to watch.'

'Arizona, I am sorry… I didn't mean to….'

'Shut up Calliope! I know you didn't mean to worry me. But I was. And I am so so glad that you are alright!'

'I love you, Zona.'

'I love you too, Calliope.'

'Arizona?'

'Yes?'

'Sam…Sam needs your help. He is scared.'

'Yes, I heard. I have to evaluate all the students who were trapped. And for you, they will call someone else since we are involved.'

' Fair enough. As long as you are there to love me, I don't need more.'

'But I want to give more!'

'Huh? What?'

'I want you by my side at all times. I want to call you my best friend, I want to call you my girlfriend, I want to call you the love of my life and I want to tell the whole world that you are mine, Calliope. So I am sorry I had to think about the way media would affect us. Truthfully, I don't care anymore. I want you, all of you! And I take pleasure in having you.'

'Arizona…. Are you sure?'

'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

'God, I love you so much. Thank you!'

I hold Arizona close to me and I never want to let go. Just then a woman with blue scrubs and white coat walks in the room. She has a stern look but she manages to put a smile on her face. With a calm and steady voice she begins to talk to me.

'Hi Callie! My name is Dr. Bailey and I thought you'd want to know what happened', a nod from me made her continue, 'well you had a situation of smoke inhalation.'

'That doesn't sound good'

'Don't worry. I will tell you what it exactly means. Smoke inhalation is when you breathe in harmful smoke from burning materials or gases. When you inhale this harmful smoke, your lungs and airway may become irritated, swollen, and blocked. The damaged airway and lungs prevent you from breathing well enough to get the oxygen to the cells of your body. Smoke inhalation in your case was because you were trapped inside a room with smoke. You might experience some cough and hoarseness or slight chest pain or maybe shortness of breath. We have cleared the little damage the smoke did to your lungs. I don't believe that it harmed you that bad although I would suggest good rest to the lungs and breathing exercise. You will be fine in 10 days and if everything is fine, you will be discharged tomorrow.'

I understand the details which are well explained by Dr. Bailey. I know and the responsibilities I have to take up measures in order to sing again soon.

'Thank you Dr. Bailey. You saved my career!', I say with a smile.

'Make sure you do your breathing exercises.' and with that she left.

I looked at Arizona who was still shaken. I silently ask her to come over and she takes me in for a kiss.

Our kiss was backed by the fast beat of the heart monitor. I actually liked the rhythm. The beeping and her moans created a different type of music to my ears.

Our kiss was interrupted by a throat clearing. I look up to see that Addie and Mark have walked in.

'Addie you didn't need to stop them!'

'Shut up Mark!', all three of us said together.

'Geez. Alright ladies! Cal how you feeling?'

'Yeah! You gave us a little scare Callie', Addison chimes in.

'The doc just told be that it wasn't anything major. I just need to take care for a couple of days! How's everything back at the school? Everybody safe?'

'Yes, nobody was caught in between the fire. Luckily the halls were empty. The room you were in had thick layers to make it soundproof and so it didn't get to you fast enough'

'Thank God for that!', Arizona sighs.

'Hey...come here', and with that I make room for my girl and let her hug me. She needs to be assured that I am fine.

I suddenly realized something,

'Guys?', I say with a thick voice. They all are looking at me because of the seriousness in my voice. 'Please tell me that the instruments were taken out without any harm?!'

Eye rolling everywhere. Arizona punches me.

'Ow! What was that for?'

'That was for your stupidity!'

'I really love those instruments. If I didn't have the kids to take care of then I would be taking those instruments out.'

'Cal you're unbelievable'

We chatted for a while longer when there was a soft knock on the door. I was surprised to see Carl standing there.

'Hi Callie, sorry for the interruption', he said when he saw Arizona by my side and my best friends near me.

'Hi Carl! Oh no please, no worries. This is Mark and Addison and this is my girlfriend Arizona. Guys meet Carl Benson, who is helping me realize my dream, I guess.'

There was a round of 'hellos' and handshakes. Carl might have caught my expression and so he began to console me.

'Callie, I have already spoken to the doctor. He told me that your problem is nothing that big. A few days of resting and breathing exercise and you will be fine. I can see you are worrying about your career, let me just say that we are still offering you the very same contract. Nothing changes.'

Listening to him say that was a relief. I was scared when the doctor told me about the inflation. I didn't know what to understand. But now I feel good. I let out a deep breath and smile at him.

'Thank you Carl. This means a lot to me. I'll be sure to be in that studio in two weeks.'

'You're our star now Callie. We'll take care of you don't worry. You rest well and I will see you soon'

We say our goodbyes and I feel like a load of tension coming off my head. Carl was a very understanding man. I was so thankful. Addie and Mark leave to and tell Arizona to call if she needs anything.

'Calliope?'

I turn to look at those blue eyes staring intently back at me.

'Arizona? What is it?'

'Why were you scared? About your recording?'

'When the doctor placed his concern, I was a little worried. Everything I need to be a singer could have been compromised. But as you always say, I didn't let it get to me. I made up my mind at that very instant that I will concentrate on healing fast.'

'You're a smart girl, Calliope! And I will help you at each step.'

'I know'

She comes closer to me. Kisses my eyes, then my nose, one kiss on each cheek, kisses on my neck all the way down to my shoulder and finally ends with a mindblowing kiss on my lips.  
My world is spinning but it has nothing to do with the accident or the hospital. My day is complete when Arizona refuses to go home and holds me for the entire night. I don't remember any pain then. There is no room for pain. It is only love.

* * *

One week later…

General P.O.V

'Here's to Callie, who is going to kill it with her album and to Arizona, who is being well recognized for her amazing work', Mark raises a toast.

'To Callie and Arizona!'

It was one of those perfect days for Callie and Arizona where you start off with some morning sex, move on to tiring but good work and end the day with all their friends around, drinking; Callie had been really hardworking to get well and Arizona was shining herself.

Arizona was one of the best counsellors currently and because of her previous studies and readings she was able to talk to children like no one else could.

It was she who got through Sam and understood him. He had started the fire as an attention seeking problem. To gain some attention, people can do a lot of things. Some times it is as simple as being rude, or being loud, or being extremely silent. And some times it is as big as lighting a fire. Arizona was able to talk to him and change his thinking pattern. She was loved by all and was progressing at a quick rate. Callie wasn't the only one now. Things were falling very well for them.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

Wow! Calliope is very disciplined. It has been 2 weeks since the fire and there hasn't been a single day where she didn't do as she was advised.

I see her wake up early every morning and drink hot salt water. She has been religiously practising her breathing exercises to help the oxygen to reach the lungs completely and heal the burns. She came back to the school in a week but she never stopped her routine. Not once did she give up. Not once did she complain. She had accepted everything and she was okay with it. There was so much to learn from this beautiful girl in front of her who was getting ready to record her very first song.

'Arizona, which dress so you think looks good on me?', she asks me.

'Both of them look very good on you Calliope. You need to get ready fast. You don't want to be late today.'

I see that she is nervous. She holds both the dresses in front of her and looks at the mirror. And she does that again and again.

'Ok…Which looks better on me?'

'Calliope, it is not a video recording. Nobody can see you. You need to try and relax your nerves. Both of these dresses are great and you look gorgeous in them. Just choose any.'

Another half hour and my girl is finally ready. We reach the studio soon enough and she is well greeted by everyone. Since it was a Saturday, I had the chance of joining her during her first recording.

Her first song is called 'And I will follow'. The music is all ready and all she needs to do is sing now. She could have played the guitar herself, but well she wasn't quite well, so it was decided that she would just sing for the first one.

I had no idea how HOT my girlfriend could look in front of the mike and headphones over her head. I make a mental note to come for these more often.

'Ok Callie, let's begin. You start after 4 notes.'

'Got it'

_Ask me something easier to smile at this__  
__Look I'll give you anyting, but don't ask me this__  
__Don't ask for faith, when there's no great surprise,__  
__Don't ask for love, when I'm just now begnning__  
__To feel it, don't know quite why,_

I can't believe I ever thought of keeping our relationship to ourselves. I would shout out to the world that she is MINE!

_Here comes the waves, here comes the ocean,__  
__How to decide... what's there to risk,__  
__Why is the core so unclear...__  
__Practical fact, foolish emotion, terrible pride__  
__What's there to fear, take me from here..._

All of those boys and girls who are standing in line can suck it up! Because she is all mine

_And I will follow anywhere, I will follow__  
__And you will lead me there_

* * *

Song: And i will follow by Sara Ramirez


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! I have a very unexpected cousin's wedding to attend in less than a month so i guess i will not be able to update soon enough or at all for a while. I will try to not take much time but i wouldn't promise on anything. If things don't work out well then i am seriously planning to end it here so you guys don't have to wait too long. Lets see what works out. Hope you like this chapter.

Calzonafan123- Thank you :D

LaLa3194- I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for sharing your views, it brings a smile to my face everytime. And the fire was a low profile for me :p

AZsgirl - Definitely! Love to know your views :)

* * *

Chapter 14

Arizona's P.O.V.

'But Calliope, I don't want to miss your gig.'

'Arizona, you need to go. You know that. It's your job. Besides if you are done on time then you will make it back for my song.'

'What if I miss it?'

'I will still love you then... 'then she says in my ear, on a lower octave 'And maybe I'll even punish you...' The things this woman can do to me just by her voice!

'You can punish me even now...', I say with desperation clear on my face.

'Not now babe. You have a plane to catch and you have your 'tiny humans', as you call it, to talk to. You are the best Arizona and they want the best. Not everybody specializes in child psych evalutaion . You should have known that by now love.'

After the fire, I had to evaluate the condition of the children's mindset. My studies were found interesting by a few people and that got me opportunities to visit different states and study more children. It was the work I've been waiting for. But I hate being away from home. And I would be gone three days! I hope I would make it in time for Callie's first open night concert. It had been a good three months of recording and editing and now they had slowly started their marketing activities.

'Yes, I do have to go. But I promise you that I will be there on time.'

'I know babe. Now go on, Teddy's waiting for you.'

Having said that she came forward and kissed me. The kiss immediately became heated. If I could have a dollar for every tiny thing her kiss did to me, damn, I would certainly have a money pool. Whining when we separated I gave her a hug and went for the door.

'Hi Teds!'

'Hey Arizona', she said as I closed my car door. 'Ready to go?'

'Not at all. I can't stay away from Calliope for three days! Three long days!' I cry.

'Okay- love struck teenager- you can keep it in your pants for three days!'

'Its not that...' and I see Teddy giving me a knowing look, ' I mean, not just that. With Calliope... I... feel different. Like if she was my prize, I would climb Mt. Everest an end number of times.'

'So... Do you think she's the one?'

' She is definitely the one. You know, as a kid, I was very good at understanding people and talking to them. Everybody used to come to me with their problems. They all called me when they were at their worst and they needed a push up. I loved helping them, I loved them all dearly. But at some point... I felt... I felt like they were using me, you know. Everybody forgot that I wasn't serious all the time, they started expecting and I started living upto their expectations. I became the most boring person. This continued throughout my life. I felt that I was being used. But then Calliope came along... And in a long long time I felt like I had some worth. Like I was more than just a know-it-all, that I had a life and that I had to live too. And she never used me. She never pushed her emotions out and threw it at me. I love her so much, Teddy. She is without a doubt 'the one'!' I say with a huge smile on my face.

'I kinda hate you right now.'

'Oh Theodra, I love you too!'

'Nope. No way are you calling me that Arizona. Your girlfriend might be okay with her full name but not me. I will burst your bubble!'

'Alright alright! Take care of my Calliope while I'm away.'

'Why? Don't you trust 'your Calliope' with Mark?'

'No! I trust her. Completely. But I don't trust the man-whore. So keep him within limits.'

'Yes ma'am!' she says and we finally make it to the airport.

I love my job. I really do. And I wouldn't dream of missing these lovely opportunities that come along the way. But three days without her are going to be long.

* * *

General P.O.V.

**Day 1- over the phone**  
_Late Morning_

'Calliope, I have reached my hotel safely. They will be sending a driver to get me in an hour.'

Okay babe, you stay well and you will call me during lunch right?

'Of course. I love you!'

'Love you too.'

**During lunch**

'Arizona, are you eating well?'

'Yes, Calliope. How was your meeting with Austin and Carl?'

'It went really well, love. Everything is on schedule! I just miss you.'

'I miss you too!'

**Night**

'I can't sleep Calliope. I need you. I need the big hug.'

'Zona, I can't sleep either. Just hug the pillow!'

'The pillow won't give me a good night kiss.'

'No it won't. Damn it. We have two more days to go.'

**Day 2- Skype**

**Morning**

'I want your breakfast, Calliope. I'm hungry and I'm stuck here.'

'Oh I bet you are. I am hungry too. Not for food.'

'Ok wait. It sounds different when I say it. Almost inappropriate *wink*'

'You are lucky you're away. Or else the things I would do to you...would make you walk funny.'

'Don't tease me. It's hard for already!'

**Night**

'So how was your day?'

'I had to counsel 11 children, Calliope. They all came in with similar things. Some began their sentence with self criticism, buried anger at themselves, guilt, depression, restrictions on themselves, hurt and the most was loneliness. They all forgot to love themselves. I hate to see them this way. I want one of your big hugs.'

'You know, I was like that too. I was the girl who sat at the back of the class and ate her hair. I have spent most of my time alone. But I guess I grew out if it, not completely, but pretty much.'

'Now I want to hug you even more! But yes you're right. Maybe they will grow out of it. Or they will learn how to be happy even like this.'

'And maybe they too will get someone special in their lives who makes them happy. Like I got... Cristina'

'Calliope!'

**Day 3**  
**Morning**

'I'll be fine. I'll be fine. Damn it. It won't be fine. Shit. I can't believe my show is today. I have never been stressed about singing before. But this is huge! Like big deal. Tell me you're flight is on time and you will be there.'

'Yes Calliope. I'll be there. I promise. And it is okay to be nervous, babe. This IS huge! But I think you forgot something..'

'What?!'

'That you're a superstar. A superstar with style and perfect attitude. You are my rockstar and you are going to be great. I'm soooo proud of you.'

'Thank you love. You know exactly what to say at any situation. What would I do without you?'

'You would have been fine. You don't need me to tell you how amazing you are and you would have gone through with it.'

'You know... I honestly think I wouldn't have. I mean I know I'm good, but I would have needed support. So Thank you.'

'Always Calliope!'

**Evening- Texting**

'I am just boarding the plane. Are you ready? xoxo '

'Oh good. I can't decide which dress to wear. What say...the black or the shiny blue- Xoxo'

'I don't care what you wear today Calliope. You look Hot in both. Besides I am going to tear it down tonight *wink*- xoxo'

'Alright. I'll figure it out myself. Get here soon... -Xoxo'

'I'll be there on time, I promise. Love you- xoxo'

'I'll be looking out for the most beautiful girl ;) love you too!- xoxo'

* * *

Callie's P.O.V.

'Give up for Callie Torres!'

_What's new Buenos Aires?__  
__I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you__  
__You'll be on me too__I get out here, Buenos Aires__  
__Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me__  
__Just a little touch of star quality_

_Fill me up with your heat, with your noise__  
__With your dirt, overdo me__  
__Let me dance to your beat, make it loud__  
__Let it hurt, run it through me.__  
__Don't hold back, you are certain to impress__  
__Tell the driver this is where I'm staying__  
_

I am scanning the crowd to catch my hot blonde. What I see almost made me loose control. She was wearing a hot red strapless dress. I am so glad that the crowd was cheering... It made me stay in my game.

_Hello, Buenos Aires__  
__Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go__  
__We'll put on a show__Take me in at your flood, give me speed__  
__Give me lights, set me humming__  
__Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up__  
__With your nights, watch me coming__  
__All I want is a whole lot of excess__  
__Tell the singer this is where I'm playing__Stand back, Buenos Aires__  
__Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me__  
__Just a little touch of __  
__Just a little touch of__  
__Just a little touch of star quality_

The song comes to an end and I hear the crowd cheering wildly. This moment right here makes me realize that it is what I was born to do. I finally go to kiss my girlfriend. I haven't seen her for three whole days and I am eager to get to her but I am blocked by a taller man. I suddenly stopped and looked at him. He had brown hair, blue eyes and a strong straight posture.

'Hi! My name is Tim and I just heard you sing and I must say that you have a beautiful voice!', said the young man with a deep voice of his own.

'Thank you Tim! It is very sweet of you', I return the smile I receive.

'Any chance I could hear you sing more? I would love to wake up to that voice in the morning *wink*'

Ok now I was pissed. This man comes out of nowhere and is practically blocking my way and tries to ask me out, not even in a subtle manner.

'I have a girlfriend, so please excuse me now!', I managed to push his shoulder with mine and walk past him but not more than five steps before he grabbed me by the wrist and turned me around.

'Oh come on! Are you really going to deny me for your stupid girlfriend?'

'Ok…I love my girlfriend. She is the love of my love so I am not going to stand here and let anyone let alone a stranger talk about her that way. And I would really like to just kick your balls and walk away but I have an image to take care of. But if my girlfriend sees you, she WILL come here and she WILL kick your ass… and I will not stop her!', I give him my worst glare and he just stand there smiling. _What is up with this guy._

And then something unexpected happened. Arizona came running and instead of kicking his ass, as I imagined, she hugged him. I was taken aback. Was this for real? What was happening? Am I supposed to know this guy?

'Calliope… this is Tim. My brother!', she says excitedly.

And that's when it hits me. Blue eyes, dimples, the name is 'Tim'. How absent minded can I be?!

I still might have a crazy look on my face because he was laughing now

'I am sorry Callie. I was just messing with you. It is nice to know that you love my sister so much.'

I mentally kick myself for not seeing this coming. Putting my thoughts aside, I extend an arm, 'I am glad that you turned out to be her brother. I can only imagine how hard she would have hit you if not!'

'Oh I can still hit him Calliope. If he pulls something like that again, he will be getting some good beating', Arizona directed this towards her brother with a pointed look.

'I won't do anything', he said and took Callie in his arms and hugged her tight, 'But I don't promise anything Callie!', he finishes with a mischievous tone.

'I heard that!'

'Damn her sharp ears.'

I just chuckle at their glares and sharp words when I am called by Mr. Benson.

'Callie… you did so good! The crowd is already going mad and they are already asking for your autograph!'

'Wow! Is this for real?'

'You have to believe it Callie. Can you come to the other side in five?'

'I'll be there. Thank you!'

Turning back to my girlfriend and her brother I just smile.

'Oh Calliope you were amazing! And I can't stop telling you that. I am so stuck on your voice and that body movement of yours…', she came closer to me and lowered her voice so that it is only me that can hear her, 'and that attitude and dress on you and your dedication and your…'

I don't hear it anymore. I have to kiss her. And so I do. We begin slowly but it came to us both that this was the first kiss we shared in three days. Very quickly it turned to a very passionate kiss and very inappropriate for the place.

We wouldn't stop, not even for air.

'Arizona… I would really like to see your girlfriend's face when I talk to her!', said a woman's voice. And that broke our kiss. Arizona looked at her and the man next to her and smiled.

'Mom! Dad! What are you doing here?', with that she went and hugged her 'Mom and Dad' while I stood there speechless. I wanted to meet Arizona's family after all her stories about her childhood. But I imagined it to be a lot different. A LOT different. Today was just not my day.

They both looked back at me and Arizona came beside me and put her hand in mine.

'Mom. Dad. This is Calliope Torres, my girlfriend. And Calliope… these are my parents.'

'I….umm…. I…'

'Arizona I think you took her voice away with that kiss! You should kiss her and give it back to her.'

Arizona and I both started blushing. _Oh my god!_ This was so embarrassing.

'Don't tease the poor girl Daniel. Sorry Callie, my husband and son like to mess with people a lot. You come here sweety' and with that I am engulfed in a big hug which is full of love one receives from their own mother.

Wow this family was really something. This is going to be fun.

* * *

Song: Buenos Aires sung by Sara Ramirez too.


	15. Chapter 15

WOW! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. You guys make my day truly! I can't Thank all of you'll enough :D

I also would like to apologize for all the spelling and grammar errors. I don't have any time to proof read. I have had a kind volunteer up for the task but I really might not be writing many chapters. I plan on ending it at chapter 20 as soon as possible so that you guys don't have to wait for me to update after a month. Thank you for reading again :)

Once again, if you want to add something to the story, please tell me now while i still have time to post it.

* * *

Chapter 15

Arizona's P.O.V.

'Tim! When did you get back and why didn't you tell me?', I ask him. He knows I was always worried about him and that is why I have told him to call me first thing when he lands.

'Relax Zona! I arrived early morning yesterday. I had spoken to mom and dad earlier and we decided that since you weren't going to pay us a visit… we would.'

'Hey! I've been really busy'

'Oooh, I get it. Busy with Callie huh?! *wink*'

'Timothy!'

'Alright alright mom!'

'Callie, please don't mind him. He and his father love to do that. Now I know that Aizona can't be of any help in the kitchen and I would love to help you to get breakfast ready.'

'This way Mrs. Robbins'

Last night after the event, Callie had to fill out a few autographs. I was so proud of her. It was pretty late so we decided to meet again at Callie's for brunch. She loved to cook and frankly had more supplies than me so I settled for it.

'Callie, I know I have told you enough times already, but you have a beautiful voice!'

'Thank you Mrs. Robbins', Callie says with a little blush, 'it means a lot to me.'

'So Callie, do you live alone?'

'Umm… no Mrs. Robbins, my roommate is at her boyfriend's'

'Oh I see', she said, 'and I believe I told you to call me Barbara'

'Yes, Barbara'

I could see my mother and Callie work together really well. They were having a good time going on and on, telling stories and cooking for us. I always loved my family, but now that she is here, it finally looks complete. Soon they were done and we all took our servings and sat down at the table.

'Callie! Do you have any hot sisters?', Tim asks

'Actually I do'

'You do?'

'Yup'

'Can I meet her?'

'Sure'

'This is unbelievable.'

'You think?'

I come back from Iraq and a day later I get to meet the sister of the hottest women on the plant?! pretty unbelievable', He continues after he sees me glaring at him, 'What Zona? Are you going to deny the fact that she is the hottest women on this planet?'

Before I could answer that, Callie does, 'Aria, my sister, is really really pretty

'Do you have a picture?'

'I sure do. By the stand over your shoulder'

'Oh yes, she is definitely pretty'

'Told you'

'And hot! This is like a dream. It feels like someone is going to slap me in the face and wake me up right now!'

'Calliope you should probably tell him now'

'Tell me what? Does she have a boyfriend?'

'Oh better! She is married *wink* '

Everybody is enjoying this look on Tim's face. Callie just gave it right back to him.

'Aww Tim… did I spoil your lovely dreams? I won't do that again', she said, 'But then again…. I don't promise anything *wink*'

This was it. If I didn't know better I would have really thought that Tim was crying. That expression was priceless and it was fun watching him tongue tied for once.

'We are going to have a lot of fun Callie, I assure you!', Tim said.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

Brunch was going very well and pulling Tim's leg after last night was even more fun.

'Callie do you still go to the school then?'

'No, I have taken a break from work. I didn't think juggling two things at a time would be a good idea. So Arizona and I talked about it and we thought it was better that I concentrate on one thing at a time.'

'I bet she misses you', Tim smirks.

'Oh I bet she does!', I add and I receive a rather peculiar glare from Arizona.

I was dreading the next question but I know I couldn't escape it. And it finally made its way to me.

'So Callie, what do your parents do? Are they living here?', Barbara asks me

'Umm… my Father owns a chain of hotels and mother helps him however she can. We moved from Mexico when I was eight and we since stayed in Miami. A few years back, I came out to my parents and they didn't take it very well. My father stopped giving me any kind of payment and my mother refused to talk to me. Not being able to take it anymore, I moved and came to Seattle to pursue my dreams. The only person from my family with whom I talk to is Aria.'

There is some silence before Barbara speaks again.

'It is not easy to lose a child Callie, but it is wonderful to have another one. I can't talk about your mother but I am very happy that you are a part of this small family. We all are', she says and I see them all nod and Arizona gives me a sad smile.

It felt good to be a part of the family. I found something similar to what I lost. The Colonel finally speaks up, trying to lighten the mood.

'I remember when Arizona told us. She looked so scared. I almost wanted to tease her a little but it wouldn't be a good choice.'

'Oh yes! You should have seen her Callie. We could have told her that we already knew but it was actually good to see her try', finishes Barbara

'Wait! You knew before that?'

'Sweety! We understood it when you brought a girl home and not a guy. We knew all along.'

'Wow! Well you'll could have just told me and made it easier for me'

'What fun would that be? We wouldn't get to say things like ''its alright'' and ''we still love you'' and ''its okay, you are still who we raised you to be'', that was the best part'

'Oh daddy!'

After we were done eating we make our way to the couch. The conversation makes it way into Arizona and Tim's childhood and I love how adorable Arizona was as a child.

'Tim was the cutest boy on this planet. No teacher ever wanted to punish him. The girls loved him and the teachers adored him. He was the face of innocence and the soul of a crazy monkey', Arizona tells me.

I could picture Tim as a boy. And I could definitely picture him as cute. People around him would surely have had a difficult time. If Arizona wasn't this beautiful then I doubt how I myself would be able to sit in the room without glancing at him a few times.

'Okay so this one time Arizona goes to school and she was eating her lunch. She was probably in the second grade. After a few minutes a ninth grader comes and teases her friend. He pulls her pony tail and attempts to laugh at his own silly move. That was it. Arizona got up from her seat, walked to the guy, took his hand and bit him. She bit him as hard as she could and wouldn't let go. I all of this happening and for a moment even I was thrown back at her quick response. I think she despised men since that day', chuckles Tim.

'Oh I remember getting a call from a very angry mother that day!', says Barbara.

I move closer to my girlfriend. She puts her head on my shoulder and I hold her by the waist. 'You were a fighter weren't you?!'

'I learnt how to stand up for myself over time'

'Must have been fun to watch you being angry and hot!', I whisper

'I can give you a private show anytime babe *wink*'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

I am exhausted. The long Mondays. My parents left early today and so did Tim. My mom made me promise that Calliope and I would visit her soon. I bet she likes Callie more than me now. Not that I mind. I love it actually. I love how she fits so well in my family.

Speaking of family, I can't stop worrying about a student of mine. She came in today with sore eyes. She had been crying, a lot.

After fair discussion I came to know about her difficulties. A young girl who had lost her father three years back in a car accident and just last week she lost her mother while she was with her fiancé on a motor bike. The girl showed no emotions. She may have switched off all her emotions due to the trauma.

All I think about is the girl, Rose. She must be devastated. And I am a professional and trained to listen to much worse and not get affected but she sadness in her eyes made me numb.

I don't bother entering the house more than three steps. I put my bag on the rack and make my way to Callie's house. I know her recording was over soon today so she should be home. She is sitting on the couch and is watching an old movie.

'Hi', she says and gives me the biggest smile I have seen today.

'Calliope…' and I go straight to her. I keep my head in her lap and straighten my legs.

'Arizona? What is it?'

'This girl at school. Calliope…. She…her…oh god!'

And I broke down.

'Its okay its okay', she whispers, 'let it out.'

Once I am done she urges me to continue and I tell her. I don't give her the name of the student since I can't do that and she completely understands.

'Who is she living with now?'

'Her grandparents'

'Okay. She has someone. She is not completely alone, Zona. She has her grandparents. Both of them will need her and she will need them as well. And she has you to help her love! I know you will do everything in your power to make it easier for her. You are that amazing a person.'

I know she is right. And yes I agree, I would help her with whatever she needs.

'Yes you're right. I should be strong enough to help her. I can help her.'

'That's right. Now come on, I have dinner ready.'

Callie feeds me and holds me while we are watching TV. She places soft kisses on me every chance she gets. She knows how they help me to lift my mood. Its pretty late now and I begin to yawn.

'Come on beautiful. Lets go to bed.'

'I don't want to move from here!', I whine.

'Hmm…', she gets up and in a swift move she picks me up in her arms.

'Calliope, what are you doing? You are going to drop me.'

'Trust me! I won't. I would never let you go.' And with that she takes me to her room. She holds me close to her. Firm and protectively. The night ends in my most favourite place in the world, her arms!


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry guys for the delay. As i said earlier, i have been really busy. It has been a long couple of days and I finally got time to upload a new chapter. Thank you to lala123 for such lovely comments and approval of me work. I am very delighted to say that she has offered to be my beta. So now you guys won't have to take in the errors. Thank you for reading and sorry for the short chapter.

Keep smiling ;)

* * *

Chapter 16

Arizona's P.O.V

You know sometimes in life we see something or hear something and it takes us back down memory lane. Most of the time we cherish the moment and move on. This situation however, was a little different.

I lay in bed with my eyes wide open while Callie said a few curse words under her breath and got up angrily. Oh Cristina was dead because this wasn't just about a memory. She was doing it ALL OVER AGAIN.

Callie opens the door and storms out.

'Cristina!', she shouts, ' how many times have I told you to keep your hands away from my instruments! They are too precious and you are a like a disaster queen!'

'Oh Cal, calm down. Mer and I are just having some fun. Come join us.'

'My girlfriend and I are trying to get some sleep. It's a big day for us tomorrow. And if you are this drunk tomorrow, I am going to kill you! I mean it.'

A smile tugs along my lips. Yeah, Callie is bossy and Hot!

'Has tequila ever kept me drunk for THAT long?'

'It did when I had to hold your hair when you threw up or the time when I had to draw fake eyebrows for you when Mer shaved yours off.'

'Oh yeah that was fun', says Meredith.

'Listen you two. I asked you both to be my PR managers, which means that you have to take care of my mess and not the other way round. So call it a night and let me sleep. And no touching my instruments!'

With that she hurriedly walks in with her guitar and closes the door.

'Meredith shaved her eyebrows off?' what? I was curious.

'Yeah. They were both super drunk and they were googling weddings when it came up. Cristina was fascinated by the idea and was desperate to try it. They had good laughs at what she looked like. The next day were all tears. It was kinda fun to watch her the next day', smirked Callie.

'Calliope that's so mean! Now, do you have any pictures?' I just couldn't let the opportunity go.

'Of course' she takes her phone and shows me the picture. I have a good laugh for five minutes.

Well time to get some sleep now. Tomorrow Callie releases her CD officially. Carl organized an event and I was Callie's date. There will be a lot of media so I don't need to mention how badly I need to sleep.

Next day, evening

'Arizona come on. We are going to be late' Callie calls out.

I take one last look at the mirror and walk out to the living room. I nearly die when I look at Callie. Black dress, long hair, red lips, perfect figure. I can't believe I'm her date.

She looks at me from head to toe and watching her watch me makes my knees go weak.

'Arizona...', she walks over to me, 'You are one gorgeous woman!' and with that she lays a small kiss on my cheek.

'And you Calliope, are the most beautiful woman I have ever met.'

She smiles and takes me by the hand and leads me to the limo which waits for us.

The whole time we were seated next to each other often caught staring at the other one. It was cute actually. Made me feel like a teenager.

Once we reach our destination I turn to get down but a hand on my waist stops me. Callie turns me and kisses me with all that she has. I am literally swept off my feet here.

'Thank you so much Arizona, for doing this for me. I know this isn't easy for you. And you never complained. And I just want to really really thank you', she says.

'Calliope, when I said I want more I meant it. And I don't complain because there is nothing to complain about. I am never going to complain about you being my girlfriend. You are a gift. I am going to keep it for as long as I get to.'

With that she kisses me one more time and we make our way inside.

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

This event was just amazing. To say that I was the star of the night was an understatement. I clicked a million pictures, spoke to random groups of people and drank like nobody's business.

I had the love of my life by my side and my best and closest friends present here with me. I didn't need anything else. Nobody could make me happier than I was.

I look at everybody with me on the table and stop to look at Addison's face. She was staring AGAIN.

'You know everybody across the street can feel your stare towards him.'

'Huh? What?'

'You like Alex, don't you?!'

'No it is not like that.'

'You're practically drooling at his side. Your tearing his clothes off with your stare.

'No I am not!'

'You should look at your blush right now. Even a 2 year old could tell that your lying.'

'Cal, drop it'

'What's the problem?'

'I have too much history already with too many people at this table.'

'Well someone once told me that you should stop worrying about everything and see where things go. Figure that out later.'

All I get is a nod in response.

'Cal!', Cristina calls to me, 'You have to go and talk to the group over there. Stick to what we have told you and how we have told you to react. She is an elderly lady who recently lost her husband. Try to talk to her about it and show your concern. They are important investors for Carl's company.'

Well I am lucky to have Cristina and Meredith as my PR managers. They are perfect for the job and they know me very well so I don't really have to experiment on different attitudes. Their job is to keep my image up and they have instructed me well for that.

Finally the time comes when I have to officially announce the release of my album. Everywhere I turn, people are clapping or cheering for me. I am so happy right now. I have all my dreams coming true. My true love with me, my friends, my album. What's missing is my family. Even Aria couldn't make it today.

I have the biggest smile plastered on my face. But I also have big tears in my eyes.

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

'Oh I am so tired. I could pass out right now if that food didn't smell so good.'

I just entered the house and I am floating on the smell of the Thai curry Callie has made.

'Take a seat babe and I will feed you.'

She must have seen the lust in my eyes at this point. It had been two _very_ long weeks after the release of her album and I wanted her so bad! I **_needed_** her.

'Umm… as much as I like your food, I really hope you are not talking about food right now.'

'hmm…since you are this tired, I will give you a perfect full body massage. In any way you want it. But after you eat. You look like you haven't eaten.'

'Oh ya…I haven't eaten that food in a while either'

What? I told you I was needy.

I finish my food as fast as I can. I literally gulp it down.

'Someone's in a hurry'

'Oh ya, I…'

I am stopped by her phone ringing.

'Sorry babe, it's Aria, I need to get that.'

I just wait at the table. I am looking at her with want and im ready to jump her bones any minute now but then I see her face. All the colour seems to have disappeared from her face. She looks like she has seen a ghost.

I get up and walk to her when she puts the phone down.

'Calliope, what is it?'

'It's my da- my dad! He has been in an accident. Hes in a critical condition Arizona.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Present day**- Callie's P.O.V.

I have had a lot of anger against my father which lives inside me. This anger goes way back and with time, it only grew worse. But when I got that phone call, when I heard that my father had been in an accident, that's when all that anger just dissolved. What stayed were the ashes of what once was love and respect.

**20 Years ago**

'Here, daddy look at me'

'Calliope be careful. You will hurt yourself'

'Daddy I'm flying see'

'Calliope...be careful!'

Young Callie was on the wall climbing every place she could. Shortly after that she slipped.

'Ahhh! Daddy...!'

'I've got you. Don't worry. I will always catch you.'

**Present day**-

'Daddy...can you hear me? The doctors say that it might take a while before you wake up. But they say that you can hear me. I... I might not be welcome here daddy but you were always my father. I need to be here'

**10 Years back**

'Daddy! I am scared'

'Calliope, mija, what are you scared about?'

'There are so many people out there. What if I make a mistake? Or... Or... I can't sing at all?'

'Mija, tell me, why do you like to sing?'

'Because... I feel like nobody can do me any harm when I'm singing... It is all mine when I sing. My feelings, my emotions, my love... Nobody can take it away from me.'

'Then Calliope you have nothing to worry about. Because your voice is needed by them. They remember their emotions, feelings and their love when they hear your voice. You are helping them!'

**6 years back**

'Daddy what if I don't get in?'

Young Callie was worried whether or not she would get into her desired college to learn more music.

'Then you will get in your second option or you're third. If nothing works out then you can do short courses and apply again next year. There is always a way Calliope. Always. You just have to accept it and go with the flow.'

'Yes daddy'

'Jesus is your saviour Calliope. So come let's pray. Like how I taught you.'

And they prayed. She got into her desired college and she got full support from her father.

**Present day**

'Daddy, Jesus was my saviour. But you were my hero. You saved me from everything.  
Please wake up.'

'What are you doing here?'

A cold sharp voice made Callie stop and turn around. She saw her mother standing behind her with a death glare directed at her.

'Mami... I... I came here to see him.'

'We don't need you. You can go.'

'But I need him. I can't lose my father.'

'You lost us when you chose that sinful girl over us. You made a mistake Callie. You lost us. You are going to hell and I will not let you near us.'

'Mami please... I am here as your daughter.'

'Our daughter is Aria. You have wronged Jesus. You will never be forgiven Callie. You have to live with this mistake.'

'Mami, I am not going to stand here and listen to you talk to me that way. I might miss my father but I have a sense of self respect and you are making it very difficult for me to keep myself in control. I have done nothing wrong.'

'If you think you have done nothing wrong then you are a fool. You will realize that you made a mistake with that stupid girl and you will come running back to us.'

'Mami you feel good about yourself don't you? You feel good to quote the bible at me and naming my mistakes, don't you? When you judge me, you aren't telling me who ''I'' am. Instead you are just showing me the kind of person ''you'' are. I came here to see if my father is okay and I will leave only after I know he is. You both might hate me but I have no room for hate anymore. I will spend loving each memory as a part of this family and someday when I look back, I know I will not regret it.'

I didn't plan those words. But they just came out. I spoke about everything I felt and I felt relieved.

'Calliope?'

The deep voice of my father made my train of thoughts come to a sudden halt. He was conscious.

'Daddy?'

'Carlos'

'Calliope...!

'Daddy here let me help you'

He spoke again before I could do anything

'Calliope….I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I just don't want you to fall.'

My father told me that he doesn't hate me. This brought back all the tears that have been falling freely since yesterday. All that was stuck inside me is now making its way out.

'Oh daddy. How could I fall when you are there to catch me?!'

Arizona's P.O.V

I am so in love with Callie. Day after day I see her in a new light. I saw her struggling when she was broken, I saw her as a loving caring friend, I saw her as a supporting girlfriend and now I see her as a hopeful daughter. Day after day Callie went to meet her father at the hospital till he was released. He was severely hurt and it was a good two weeks since the first time she went.

After everything that life had thrown her way, she never stopped living. When her family threw her out of their lives, she was crushed. But she was a bigger person. She forgave her father after everything and tried her best to be loved again. She never gave up. She didn't look back. She was a fighter. And I am so in love with her.

'Hey what are you thinking about?', her beautiful voice brings me back to reality.

'I was just thinking how hard you tried to get back with your family. You really are something Calliope.'

'I had to try one last time. I couldn't just give away my family before trying my best. If it wouldn't have worked out, I would not have pursued it any further. Ever. I would have known that it wasn't my fault', finishes Callie.

'Come here', she comes over and I take her in for a big hug. Hugs are magical. They release a hormone and we instantly feel better. And I was happy to see the smile on my beautiful Latina's face.

'So he is going back today?'

'Yes, he is. He said that he will call me as soon as he lands. I am SO happy that we are past the tension. I mean I know that everything is not fine between us and my mother will still not approve of me, but I like what little I get. And he is trying to. To get his head around it. He is trying so hard, I can see it.'

'He knows he can't lose you.'

She just stands there with me in her arms. Ahh… I love this feeling. I could stay like this forever. She slowly starts swaying us from side to side. She begins humming in my ears and I feel my grip grow even stronger around her. This woman in my arms is going to make me go all crazy. Not that she hasn't done that already. She is my dancing partner, she is my music, she is my pillow, she is the colour to my painting, and she is everything. EVERYTHING. And I need to tell her that.

And so I ease away from her and look into those big brown eyes.

'Calliope. Do you know how much I love you? You are the one I have been waiting for my whole life. You make the stars shine for me Calliope. I want to hold you and never let go. My hearts still beats fast when I see you lean in to kiss me. You are the person I want to kiss and hold in my arms. You are my one and only girl Calliope. And I hope you know that. I hope you know that I am SO in love with you.'

Yeah we both have wet eyes. She takes her finger, lifts my chin and leans in for a kiss. Her kiss tells me that she knows. It says it all.

'Me too babe, me too'

Callie's P.O.V

Wow! I love this feeling. This feeling of standing here and watching the crowd go wild. Cheering and clapping everywhere. I love this. I was made for this.

I am done with my final song and ready to go. This was my forth gig so far and I have had the love and support of my family and friends throughout.

'Calliope!', and that is followed by a big kiss. 'You were so so so good!'

'Thank you love!', any further talk was interrupted.

'Callie. That was really good. But we need you to give an interview for a magazine. We have the journalist waiting at the table for you. It won't take long. I have already spoken to Carl about this', Meredith says without a breath.

'Alright Mer. Thanks. I'll go and give my interview.'

I approach the said table and I see a young brunette sitting there with a recorder. She's not much older than me but has a stern look.

'Hi, I'm Callie', I say as I introduce myself.

She looks at me and without so much as a smile she shakes my hand.

'I am Joanne. I am here to take your interview.'

'Alright Joanne. Hit me.'

'When did you first start to sing?'

'I guess I was four. I was watching some new musical cartoon show and I loved it so much. I think that is when my career actually began.'

Still no acknowledgment.

'How many instruments to you know to play?'

'Well I started with the guitar. Then I went on to study music and that is when I learnt how to play the keyboard, the cello, and the drums, a little bit of the violin too. And some instruments here and there.'

'We hear that you were a school teacher before you started off with your album?'

'That's right! I loved the job', I say with a smile. She gives me a death glare and proceeds to ignore me.

Did I do something?

'Are you in a relationship with anyone?'

'Yes, I am. I have a girlfriend and we love each other very much.'

'Bitch', she muttered.

Ok did I hear that right?! Enough was enough.

'Hey, what's your problem?' Why are you being so difficult?'

'Well you see that girl over there? The beautiful blue eyes and adorable dimples?'

'Yes, I do. That is my girlfriend.'

'She was my girlfriend once.'

WHAT?! Oh…wait… Joanne! OH!

'So Callie Torres, you stole my girlfriend away from me. If you didn't, she would be back in Chicago with me and we would have been happy. But that didn't happen and she left me. So as a parting gift, she is going to get some lovely column in my magazine. And so will you.'

And with that she smirks and turns away. I am still processing what she said. If I heard right, she was going to make it difficult for us. Shit. Jealousy really does turn people into a green eyed monster.


	18. Chapter 18

Ok, I know it's been a while since I've updated. Am i am sorry to keep you'll hanging. I'll try to be better than this. A big THANK YOU to my beta, lala3194 !

Hope you like this one.

* * *

Chapter 18

Arizona's P.O.V

The tears were flowing down my eyes freely. I was in a small coffee shop, sitting in the corner and sobbing. I couldn't control the tears. Things were a lot different than I thought they were.

I was sitting alone, minding my own business when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to see the face I wished to see and I was almost relieved.

'Joanne!', I said.

'Hello Arizona. It is a surprise to see you here. I thought you would be by your girlfriend's side trying to find a way out.'

'What…what are you talking about Joanne? And are you referring to Callie?'

'Yes. How many girlfriends do you have at the moment Arizona?'

She sounded annoyed but I could see that she was pretty excited. She was always ready for a juicy story.

'Please don't call her my girlfriend. She is NOT my girlfriend.'

Taking the opportunity to know more, Joanne sat down on the opposite end of the table offering a tissue to me.

'Talk to me, Arizona!'

'She is a bitch. Sorry for my language, but she is. I have been trying to get rid of her for a while now, Joanne. She is so annoying. She has all these stupid little habits, like dancing in her underwear and snorting when she laughs and changing clothes in the hallway and she gets drunk and plays the guitar in the middle of the night! I mean how annoying can a person get? I can't stand another day calling her my girlfriend. I need to get rid of her. For good. Joanne can you please not write about us together in your column? Please Joanne. I will be stuck to this for a while. I need to get out!', Wow I finally take a deep breath.

I can see my Ex thinking hard. I can also see that she has a small smile that has curled up at the end of her lips. Yup she is processing all that I just said.

'Oh Arizona. It is so good that I met you before I could submit my story. Don't worry Arizona, I know exactly what to write about the two of you. Don't you worry.'

After another one or two sniffs and a big 'thank you', I left from there and made it to my apartment.

I open the door to find one beautiful Latina waiting for me.

'So….did you do it?', she asks me.

'I think I could have become an actor Calliope. I am really that good at this. I need to thank Addie for the solution. It made me cry like a baby. I didn't think it would burn so much'

'What happened though?'

'I told you to trust me, Calliope'

And I did tell her about the previous day.

* * *

**Previous Day**

Callie's P.O.V

'Calliope! How did the interview go?', Arizona asked me and flashed her adorable dimples.

'Umm…umm… I don't really know', she looks at me with confusion and I see that Cristina and Meredith have also joined us with the same question on their faces.

'My interviewer was your Ex, Arizona. It was Joanne!'

I see Arizona's eyes go wide.

'Joanne was here?'

'Yesss' I seethe through clenched teeth.

'And she took your interview?'

'That's right.'

'Did she give you a serious face at all times and in the end threaten you or anything like that?'

Okay now she had to be just reading my mind. 'Yes that is exactly what happened. But how did you know that?'

'Oh I know her very well. This isn't the first time she would have done this!', she said with an eye roll.

'What did she say Cal?', asked a concerned Cristina.

'Well she said that I stole her girlfriend away from her. She said that if it weren't for me then she would have been back in Chicago by now. So she said, and I quote ''as a parting gift, she (Arizona) is going to get some lovely column in my magazine. And so will you (me)''.'

Cristina and Meredith just look at each other. They looked like they are communicating just with their eyes. It was actually fascinating to watch them. Only expressions, no words. It was like a silent movie. But the movie was over soon and they got into their PR mode.

'Cal, I think we should get some other articles written on you by some other writers. She won't get her words out till next week and till then we can arrange a few different meetings with a few different writers and bring a positive story out about you. This way nobody will pay attention to what she would have written. I would suggest that you come out clean about Arizona before she gets to do that and…'

'Cristina! Can I stop you for just one second?!', Arizona interrupted her.

Cristina's neutral expression urged Callie to go on.

'What if I tell you that there was a way to avoid all this? I mean since what I have seen and since I know how good Joanne is with her work, there is a possibility that your plan may not work and Joanne's articles may be the most talked about story, right?'

She was right. This could go either way. Cristina and Meredith looked at her.

'Yes Arizona. This could all go wrong too!'

'Then I say that how about I have a way to stop this. Stop her from writing anything different?'

'That would be the best. But can you do it?'

'Yes. I know her very well. I can mess with her', finishes Arizona.

'You have two days Arizona. If you can't do this then we will have to go ahead with our plan.'

'Don't worry. I've got this.'

I look at Arizona. She looks like she is ready to get into a fun adventure land. I am sure she wanted to jump up and down if it weren't for her heels. Though I am still a little concerned.

'Arizona, are you sure about this?'

'Yes Calliope, you have to trust me!'

'I trust you babe. But how will you pull this off?', I ask her.

'Calliope, Joanne was a lot like a child for all the entire time that I knew her. So I will do with her, what I do best. I will get in her head and make her see things differently. And you know what always works with kids Calliope? It is reverse psychology. When you ask them not to do something, they will do exactly that!', she smirked, raised her eyebrows and turned around. She had a different walk now, one that showed she was on a mission.

I could only smile at her retreating form. I was in love with the cutest devil.

* * *

**Present Day**

' An actor huh?' Well if it makes you happy, then I guess I could let you go pair up with other co-stars. But no kissing them!', she says while attempting to look stern.

'I would never! How could you even assume I would?', I ask

'Ahh Arizona, really, how did it go?'

'You are such a curious body. She bought it love. She saw me crying and she fell for it hard.'

'What did you tell her?'

I bit my lip. It would be fun to see her reaction to that!

' Oh I told her that you have annoying habits, like dancing in your underwear and snorting when you laughs and changing clothes in the hallway and when you get drunk you play the guitar in the middle of the night.'

'I never played the guitar while drunk.'

'I know I know. I couldn't come up with anything else in the moment.'

'And I thought you liked me dancing in my underwear', she pouted.

I placed a quick kiss on her pout. 'I sure do Calliope. I love the sight' I replied winking at her.

'And that's all? Nothing else happened?'

'Oh…umm….she asked me out!'

In a very dramatic way, Callie's phone fell to the ground.

'She what?'

'Don't you think that was a little dramatic?'

'Arizona, she asked you OUT? What did you say? Did you agree, to keep the cover up? Oh my god, that bitch!'

'Calliope…relax. I'm joking! But you are so HOT when you are jealous.'

'Arizona! Don't do that…EVER!'

'Yup, still hot!'

'You have to promise me, Zona.'

'Make me…'

I run around the table before she can get hold of me. After a little dodging Callie's patience wears off. She jumps over the table and pushes me on the couch.

Next she sits on me and takes both my hands and holds them firmly behind my back.

'You have to promise me', she says in my ears, sending shivers done my body.

'Oh God! Calliope, I promise. I promise I won't tease you like that ever again', yes, I gave up.

'Good! Because I am not sharing you. You are mine. Only mine.' With that she kisses me. It was a hard desperate kiss. 'And this was my seal'

* * *

**NEXT WEEK…**

'_Ms. Callie Torres is the new ''doll'' of the recording company owned by Mr. Carl Benson. It is believed that she is winning the hearts of not just the youth but also the middle aged population. With her passion for music she is ready to take up the challenges that are going to come along the way._

_But she is not going to do this alone. That's right folks. The Latina is off the market. She is dating Ms. Arizona Robbins, a child counsellor. From the interview we have picked up on their close relationship and immense love for each other. We wish these new upcoming locals best wishes for their future.'_

'And that is followed by a picture of us kissing. They must have taken an old picture of us.'

It was 7 p.m. and Callie and I were desperate to know how Joanne had written about us. I was smiling so hard, my cheeks hurt!

'You did it, Zona. You messed with her head.'

'It is a talent I was born with.'

'Well, I too have many other talents. If you would like to see them… join me in the bedroom.'

'Oh I wouldn't miss it for the world Calliope!'


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys :) Sorry for the delay. Busy days. I am still trying to get a nice way to end this story though i am clearly not good at it. My beta also offered to help me but i still don't know how long we can go. Let's see :)

Someone wanted me to kill the drama and keep it simple and sweet. I hope i lived upto her expectation ;)

Thank you for the reviews and of course to lala3194. And to all those who are taking their time to read this :)

* * *

Chapter 19

Callie's P.O.V

'You won't guess who I just saw come out of your apartment blondie', Cristina says after opening the front door in excitement. Behind her is Meredith.

'Hello to you too Cristina!', Arizona says sarcastically.

'Yeah yeah yeah…soooo any guesses?'

'I don't really want to know since it is Alex and he is m….'

'It was Addison!'

Of course she wouldn't care that she didn't want to know.

'No way! They are finally doing it?!' I ask.

'You know Cal, I thought I saw a red head the other day too. Maybe this is not the first time that they are together.'

'What? No! I would have known. I share an apartment with the guy.'

'You are always here blondie. Its like you literally live here. I bet when I move, you will be here.'

Shit. Shit. Shit. Cristina did not just say that. Ughhh, she needs to learn to put a sock in it!

'What do you mean?' I hear Arizona ask her.

'I am moving to Owen's in a week. He has a bigger and a better apartment. So enjoy staying here.'

Ok, I can feel Arizona's eyes on me. She is watching me. What do I do?! Shit. Okay. I will choose to ignore that comment. It will be okay. Shit. I am going to kill Cristina! Dropping a bomb like that! Ok, I am going to calm down and change the subject.

'Umm…Cristina! Didn't you and Meredith have to tell me something about our next activity?'

'Oh yes…Cal, you're positioning is going really well. We have managed to create a good image of you so far. One of these days we might just have to do a charity event. You up for it?,' Meredith asks me.

'Yes of course, Mer' I see Arizona still looking at me from the corner of her eyes but I ignore her and continue making breakfast.

'Umm…I have to go. I just remembered that I have to write a report', Arizona says suddenly.

I know there is no report. But I do not want to stop her right now.

'Ohh…umm…okay! I'll see you tonight?'

'Sure!' She closes behind her and I turn my attention to Cristina.

'Cristina!' I shout at her

'Cal, I'm in the same room. Can you not shout!'

'What is wrong with you? Are you trying to tank my relationship? I haven't told Arizona anything about moving in.'

'Yeah, like Blondie is ever leaving you. I swear to God she is so into you that even if I literally attach you by the hip, none of you would mind. And seriously Cal, aren't you going to ask her to move in already? She practically lives here anyway. With me gone, you can even do it on the couch too.'

'Okay firstly, we already do it on the couch', ignoring the disgusted look she gives me I continue, 'secondly, that is exactly what I have wanted to ask her since you told me you are going. I was preparing for a huge surprise dinner today but obviously you had to rain on my parade.'

'Hey now, I didn't know. You can still impress her. Just get her a good bottle of tequila.'

'She isn't you! I know how to impress her. You've just got to help me.'

'What's in it for me?'

'Nothing'

'So not helping'

'Fine, I'll get you tequila'

'So what's the plan?'

* * *

Arizona's P.O.V

The entire day I was thinking about what Cristina had said. When she said she was moving, I was surprised. When I looked at Callie, she didn't seem to be bothered by it. The thought of living with Callie was really exciting but I was sad too. Why didn't Callie ask me herself? Was she not ready? I thought we were…

'Hi zona. How was your day?' I hear Teddy asking me as soon as she is by my side. This was a long tiring day. I could use a warm bath, preferably with Callie in it. But I don't think I should bother her right now.

'Fine…'

'Uh-oh! What happened?'

'Nothing'. Teddy gives me the look of not buying it which prompts me into telling her what in my mind. 'It's just that Cristina is moving and she mentioned me moving in with Callie. When I looked at Callie, she seemed to not care. I mean I know we are moving fast but I thought we were there already. It's been more than 9 months now.'

'Arizona... You're upset that she didn't ask you, aren't you?'

'I'm not upset. I'm just... I don't know. I thought she felt strongly about me. Cristina is right. I practically already live with her. What if she doesn't feel like doing this with me? What if she doesn't want to take this step with me? What will I do? Okay... Maybe I'm a little upset.'

I finished my rambling and Teddy was just nodding.

'She might not have realized it Arizona. I'm sure she didn't mean it. It will be fine.'

'Yeah, well I hope so. Because I know I am ready for it.'

The day was long and tiring. For a second I thought that I should call it off with Callie. But then I felt like I was running away. I wanted to talk to her about this and not run away. So I decided to head straight for her apartment._  
_

I knock on her door. She immediately opens the door with a breath taking smile. I swear my heart always skips a beat when I see that smile.

'Hi there!' she says

'Hi', I say and I try my best to flash my dimples.

She moves aside so that I can see the arrangements she has made. I see the dining table is beautifully decorated. The lights are dim and there is a long candle on the table with the plates on a white cloth and spoons and forks perfectly placed.

I walk in towards a chair that Callie holds for me.

'Thank you', I say as she pushes me in. She looks happy and excited. And I am trying my best to match that.

'I have been waiting for you to get here. How was your day?'

'It was umm interesting. I like this setting and arrangement. When did you get so decorative?'

'Umm… Cristina helped!' she said and bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

'Cristina?' Yeah of course I was shocked.

'You would be shocked to see what that girl is capable of doing once she has some tequila in her.'

'No kidding!' Ok, I had to talk to her now. I couldn't take it anymore. 'Callie, I need to talk to you about something.'

'Go on.'

'This morning…umm…Cristina said that she was moving out and that I should probably move in and that kind of got me really excited you know. I liked the idea of moving in with you. But you didn't say anything. I really thought we were there Callie, but if you don't think we are then atleast you should have said….'

'Arizona! You're rambling. And as cute as it is, you need to stop for a second and hear me out okay?'

I could only nod.

'Cristina is a fool. She wasn't supposed to say anything about anybody moving out or in. And that is because I wanted to hold this dinner and give you a present, which I have been waiting to give you for a while now, and I wanted to ask you myself. It was supposed to be pretty romantic. Cristina screwed it all up. I am sorry about that. But I can still woo you, can't I?', with that she got up, walked over to the counter and came back with a box in her hand.

I took it and opened it slowly. It was a jewellery box. I opened it to find a necklace. It is a necklace with half a heart. Something tells me that Callie will have the other half and I am right. Just when I look at her, she brings her necklace to the front of her shirt and smiles at me.

I was melting. I lean forward and kiss her. I couldn't wait to do that any longer. We got quite involved and broke apart desperately in need of some oxygen, both just smiling at each other.

'Did you like my gift?'

'I love it Calliope, Thank you. It is so pretty.'

'Can I make you wear it?'

'Of course', I say and hand the necklace to her. She takes it, moves around the table and stands behind me. She lightly pushes my hair in front and the slightest touch sends shivers down my spine. I love it when her bare touch drives me crazy.

'You know that isn't the only gift I got for you. Look below your plate', she says from behind me in my ear. Her breath tickles me.

'Calliope you shouldn't have….' And I stop. There is a key below my plate. It is a key.

She comes to my right, moves my chair so that I am facing her and she sits on her knees and smiles at me.

'Okay so Cristina ruined my plan. She walked all over it. And I already know your answer. But I still want to do this. Arizona I. Love. You. _So much_! I don't know how I lived until I met you. Those years were me learning and experiencing. The time with you, are beautiful and real. So, will you move in with me?'

She has a twinkle in her eye that is hard to miss. God this woman! I press my lips against hers again, something she wasn't expecting. She took a few seconds to kiss me back. I enjoyed her touch for a few minutes before I lightly pushed her away.

'Yes! YES! Calliope, I would love to move in with you.'

That smile that broke on her face was what I was hoping for. She kisses me again and again and again.

And again.

She finally gets up and sits across from me.

'So who knew about this?

'Teddy.'

'Teddy was in on this?'

'Yup'

'Wow! She can put on a straight face. Who else?'

'Cristina was a lovely help and helped with something else.'

'Cristina? What else did she do?'

'She agreed to move out of the apartment…'

'But she was already going to move out.'

'Let me finish, Zona. She agreed to move out of the apartment today! This place is ours from today! Right this very minute. She spoke to the landlord and got her name cleared and added yours. You just have to sign the papers.'

'Wow! That was fast. How did she manage to do that?'

'She is Cristina yang! She has a PR company. She works this way.'

'What if I would have said no?'

'You wouldn't have.'

'Oh come on. What if. Did you have a plan B?' I ask. This sounded so cool.

'I don't need a plan B with you, Zona. There is only one plan with you. I don't need back up with you.'

That melts my heart AGAIN. She is right. Even I wouldn't need another plan for her. Because she is it for me. And I don't ever want to let her go.

I think about how life would be to live with my girlfriend. To come home to her everyday after work, sleep in her arms. Wake up with her, EVERYDAY!

I enjoy the delicious food my girlfriend made for me. This was a good day. A little weird in-between, but a good day. We have a light flow of conversation. It is mixed with topics ranging from 'I am so excited for this charity event' and 'The kids are doing very well' and 'I don't want to leave you for even a day for any of the tours' and 'I don't sleep well without you' and 'Awws' and endless 'I love you's'.

'Arizona Robbins, the love of my life, I am looking forward to spending each day with you, starting with today.'

I raise my wine glass and clink it to hers.

'Me too Calliope, me too.'

This was perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey dear readers! To helenkidd1 - I really wished if i could think of more. But somehow i am just not that good with this writing job. I was thinking that i could take three days to see if i can go somewhere else. If not then i really think that i should end at the next chapter. I don't want to keep anybody waiting for too long. The purpose for this story was served anyway. Thank you AZsgirl.

Hope you'll enjoy reading. This chapter is not proof read, so all mistakes are mine! If anybody has any suggestions on the story or the end, feel free to let me know :)

* * *

Chapter 20

Arizona's P.O.V

The sun's rays were blocked by the closed curtains. Somehow they managed to find a tiny spot, a crack and made its way on Callie's face. She lay there so peacefully. Ahh! She was a really good sleeper. I bet I could start ripping her clothes off and she wouldn't stir till I'm half way done.

I almost wanted to challenge myself when the sun proved mightier than I imagined. There was more light on Callie's face now. It seemed to bother her because she noticed it.

She didn't open her eyes but I couldn't see the frown on her face. I lifted my pillow and blocked the sun and saw her facial features relax. Hmm. I moved the pillow and let the sun fall on her one more time. The frown made its way back. Once again I blocked the sun and she relaxed.

This could be a fun game for my mornings. And atleast now I knew what woke her up.

Which was quite the surprise.

Time for my game to end. I got up and pushed the curtains aside, opened the windows and breathed in the fresh air.

'ARGH! I'm sleeping!', Callie groaned.

'Come on Calliope. The sun is out. It looks like a good day. Lets go out. Maybe to the park.'

'We can go out later. Come here. Let's sleep', I could barely make out the words that came out of her mouth as she held a pillow to her face.

'Calliope! Please!', I get no response. That's it. I have to level up. She asked for it. 'Calliope Torres, if you don't wake up, I am going to tickle you till you beg me to stop.'

All I heard was a chuckle.

That's it. I jumped on the bed and moved my fingers to her waist. It was easy since her hands were holding the pillow. Being as smart as I am, I used one hand to hold her hands still. Now both her hands were defenceless and I had an entire territory to conquer.

I could hear her bright laughs. I wanted to hear more of that and I became more aggressive. She is trying her best to avoid my attack. She settled on rolling back and forth on the bed. The next thing I know, she is at the edge of the bed and before I could warn her, THUD!

Oops!

I cover my mouth with my hands trying to hold the laughter in. I lean forward and look down. Previously laughing Callie was now not saying anything. She looked up at me with a straight face.

'You pushed me down!'

'I did not! You fell down. I was going to warn you but well you were faster in your actions. Now get up!'

'Oh Arizona! It hurts. It hurts so bad. I can't move.'

'Calliope, you are a pathetic liar. You get up right now or, or else I am going to jump on you.'

'You wouldn't!', she joked.

'Oh yeah?! Is that a challenge?'

She looked like she was thinking for a moment. I am sure she realized that I was actually capable of jumping on her which is why she got up without a complain.

'Now that's a good girl. Just for that I am going to make you coffee by the time you get ready.'

'Oh you better love, unless you want to go out with a zombie!'

I shook my head at her comment and made my way out to make coffee. Living with Callie was the best thing that had happened to me. Most of my mornings were bright and most of her nights were sexy. Or the other way round. I enjoyed this so much.

We were both quick to get ready and make their way. It was a nice Sunday morning, something which was rare. We first decided to go out for brunch and then to the park.

Our days were very busy and we missed time together. Today was perfect. I didn't have work and Callie luckily had a break herself. Taking advantage of their free time, we silently decided to get some Callie and Arizona time back. Callie took me to **Le Pain Quotidien. **It was the perfect place for brunch and a perfect way to spoil me, as she puts it. They had the best brunch menu and the start of a day with a good meal was so needed.

The waitress came and gave us our menu.

'Here you go. This is our regular menu and this is our special menu for today. I'll be here when you are ready to place an order', she said.

'Oh thank you. We won't take long', Callie said and smiled at her. The smile that melts me. Looks like I wasn't the only person who melted. The young waitress stood by our table, looking at Callie for a little longer and finally left us alone.

'Calliope! You have to stop doing that!'

'Umm doing what?'

'Smile like that!'

'Excuse me?'

'You smile at people, that 1000 vault smile and people just melt!'

'Arizona, don't be ridiculous!'

'You had to see the way she was looking at you. She was totally falling for you. She saw you smile and that's it. She falls for you.'

'Look who's talking. You have no idea what your smile does to people, especially me. Those dimples make my world spin! When are you going to stop doing that? You know you use those dimples to your advantage!'

Well that was true.

'Fine! But atleast they don't ask me out or something. She is coming back and by the look on her face, she is nervous because she is going to give you her number', I say when I see how nervous the waitress is.

'Oh so you can read minds now.'

'Umm…Hi! Are you ready to place your orders?'

'Yes we are', Callie smiles. AGAIN. She places are order and I see the waitress still writing. The next thing I see is that she has scribbled her name on a note and she hands it to MY girldfriend.

Callie is just shocked. She looks at me giving me an 'i-don't-know-what-to-say-look!'

'Umm… Hey Jamie', I say after I read her name tag, 'This her is my girlfriend. So can you not be a puppy and come for her. Because she is with me. And I am not letting her go, ever, if she doesn't mind', I say and quickly look at Callie for her reaction. She gives me her loving smile and crooks her head to the left. 'So lets just stick to our orders okay?'

She looked embarrassed. She left in a hurry and I turned to look at Callie.

'Never letting me go huh?!', she asks me with a chuckle.

'Nope! Never. Do you mind?'

'I would be a fool to mind.'

'Quite right!', I say and wink at her.

She just nods her head and takes a sip of her water.

'I guess I can read minds after all!'

'Dork!'

* * *

Callie's P.O.V

Brunch was nice. I never saw the phone number coming. But I loved the way Arizona handled it. She is so adorable. We had small talks while we ate and made are way to the park.

It really was a pretty day. The park was quiet too. So peaceful.

Arizona and I walked along a path that had a beautiful view on the side.

'What was your first impression of me? When you saw me, at your house?', Arizona asks me.

'What's with the sudden question?'

'I always wondered.'

'Hmm. I thought you were crazy, just barging in like that. But I thought that you were unbelievably cute and ridiculously beautiful. Those blue eyes are hypnotizing Zona. I literally fell for you the moment I saw you! What about you?'

'You're so sweet, Calliope. I thought you were a moron and a retard. And I can't help it. I didn't know you weren't the one playing the guitar. But I was frozen. The minute I saw you, I was stuck on you.'

'Who's the sweet talker now?'

'Sugar is my middle name'

I just shook my head and leaned in to kiss her. Her childlike behaviour was very entertaining.

'Yeah sure!'

'Calliope! Look! There is a beautiful tree there. It has good shade and a perfect view. How about we spent some time by the tree?'

'Sounds great babe. Come on!'

'Race you there?'

'Oh you're on!'

And we were off. Arizona was pretty fast. I was surprised. But then again she surprises me everyday. But I was taller. So I had longer legs. And I was working out pretty well lately.

Long legs+ Good muscles= Yeah it's obvious. I won!

I touched the tree and turned to see Arizona not very far. I opened my arms and she ran into me. I was wrong when I thought I could keep my balance. I fell backwards and Arizona fell on me.

'You are liking this aren't you. Making me fall a lot today and falling on me!', I say to her reminding her of the fall from the bed this morning.

'Do you want me to move?', she asks simply. Her chin was on her hands which were placed on my chest. My head was on an elevated ground and that allowed me to see her face perfectly. I move a strand of her hair behind her face and say, 'Not at all.'

We stayed there for a while. Loving the embrace. We weren't surrounded by the world today so we didn't mind staying in that position for a while.

Spending the entire day with Arizona was so much fun. She was not only the love of life but also my best friend and I have a great time with her.

The afternoon and evening were spent lazying around. Wanting to go home, we decided to order some pizza and watch some movie. We ended up watching our favourite detective TV show followed by a sitcom. Luckily we enjoyed the same show and didn't have to fight to flip channels.

Arizona's phone rang and she went to the other room to answer it. I finally decided to get some guitar time and picked up my beloved instrument. I was tuning it when one of the strings broke and hit my hand.

'Crap!'

'Calliope? What happened?', Arizona called as she entered the room.

'My string broke. My G STRING BROKE!'

I hated it. I didn't like it when any of my strings broke. I took the loss personally.

I turned to look at Arizona who bit her lip to stop laughing. I could hear faint laughter coming from the other side of her phone.

'It's your mother, isn't it?', I asked her.

She nodded her head.

Great! Her mother had the habit of catching me at inappropriate times or at inappropriate words. Just the other day she overhead my groans when I was working out and immediately assumed something completely different.

I don't think I even get embarrassed any more. Just hard luck. Instead I focused my attention on fixing my guitar. I may have been too sensitive. I was just lovingly patting my guitar once it was fixed when I heard a throat clear behind me.

'Are you patting your guitar?'

'Umm yes!'

'You do know that it is only a guitar right?!'

'Haww! How could you?! This here, is the love of my life!'

'I thought I was the love of your life!'

'I can't live without my guitar Zona! Umm… not that I can live without you either.'

She just stood there with her hands crossed. Shit, was I in trouble?!

'So if I asked you who you loved more…?'

I looked back and forth between my guitar and Arizona.

'Are you kidding me?', she asks me.

'What? You can't expect me to stop loving my guitar!'

'Well then why don't you ask your guitar to give you a good night kiss?', she said then went to our bedroom door, turned and winked.

I carefully placed my guitar on the stand. 'Sorry sweety, I'll come and spend some time with you tomorrow.' I kiss my guitar and make my way to my bedroom.

I wouldn't leave Arizona for anything ;)


End file.
